Ser Seguro
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: Follow Jade and Jacob Black as they face the challenges of being teenagers, while dealing with becoming werewolves and imprinting on the enemy. Wait what?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, Ok so let me begin by saying that this story will not disappoint. This is basically my version of what could/should have happened in both New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. This story also happened to have taken me almost two years to write; so you can bet that it will be long. So without further ado I give you chapter 1 of Ser Seguro. Hope you enjoy and I assure you that it gets better.

"Morning Daddy," I said coming into the kitchen wearing sweat pants and an AC/DC shirt.

"Good morning pup," he said reading the newspaper. As the only girl in the family (well bedsides my two older sisters, but that's beside the point) I brought it upon myself to cook for our little family of three. So I proceeded to make the usual: eggs, bacon, pancakes, grits, toast, and a bowl of fruit. I never said we ate like a family of three. After fixing up some coffee and setting the food on the table, I grabbed my clothes and got into the shower. I was just in the middle of doing my make up when I heard dad yelling at my brother to wake up. I laughed to myself as I applied some lip gloss, and then jumped when dad started pounding on the door.

"Jade," he called. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm on it," I said opening the door; stepping out in blue jeans, a baby doll top and some high heels.

"Thanks Hootchie Momma."

I laughed as I began to break into my brother's room. With the way he's laying in his bed, I'm surprised he doesn't have back problems. Smiling, I sat on an available space on the edge of the bed and gently shook his shoulder. When he opened his eyes I began to speak.

"Por que insister en la tortura de nuestro padre asi?"

Oh yea I forgot to mention Jake and I are twins and we have our own language. Be very jealous!

"Porque es divertido."

He gave a small grin before turning on his side

"Levantarse! El desayuno esta listo, y llegamos a ir a la escuela."

"Ok I'm up. I'm up. Jeez don't have a cow," he said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. I then left his room and went into my room for my things.

"Is Jacob up," called dad as I walked into the kitchen. After getting over my moment of deafness I gently put my things down and snuck up so that I was next to his ear.

"YES," I screamed making my dad jump then turn around in his chair with a scowl on hi s face.

"Now there's no need to give your old man a heart attack. He's already paralyzed," he smiled. I smiled back, gave him a hug and then kissed his cheek.

"Sorry daddy," I said before fixing myself a plate and began to dig into my breakfast. I was just in the middle of getting some orange juice when I felt some arms wrap around my middle and a hand rest on my stomach.

"Good morning Lil' Momma," said Jacob kissing my cheek, "When's the baby due?"  
>I slapped his chest playfully as we both laughed at our little inside joke.<p>

"Says the one who eats every two hours," I said as he piled his plate with food

"So do you," he joked

We laughed and began to eat our food. This had become our joke ever since we hit our major growth spurt, complete with increase in appetite and smoking hot bodies. It was amazing at how much we ate and still managed to stay skinny. Most models would kill for that kind of success, but in truth we were just as lazy as any other teenager.

"Besides I'm not the one wearing maternity shirts," he said through a mouthful of food.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

"OK kids that's enough," said daddy looking up from his pancakes, " and FYI you both eat like a pregnant woman."

Jake and I shared a glance before throwing our napkins at dad who in turn laughed. We finished eating our breakfast and put our plates in the sink. After grabbing our things we headed out to the car.

"Bye dad. Love you," we said rushing out the door but was stopped by dad yet again

"Wait. Jacob come here pup," he said. We both shrugged but Jake went up to him anyway. He bent down so he was eye level with dad and dad placed a hand to Jake's forehead.

"How are you feeling," he asked. Jacob looked confused

"I'm fine dad," said Jacob, "Why?"

Wait a minute did I seriously just hear that conversation. Hmm maybe they're closer to the car than I thought.

"Feeling angry? Like you really want to kill something?"

"Not yet."

This went on for about another minute before dad was satisfied and finally let us go. We had just put our stuff in the car when suddenly Jacob gasped.

"Jake come here. You've got to see the progress I've made on the bikes."

Oh yea just recently Bella came to the house with three really jacked up bikes. She asked if we could fix them up and since she missed our birthday the other two bikes were ours if we wanted them. Jakey had a crush on her so he was more than happy to help and since Bella and I were friends of course I would help. This was our little secret so no one but us knew about the bikes. Well Quil and Embry knew but that's just because they showed up at the wrong time; earning some ass kicking from Jacob. I followed Jacob into our little garage and saw a red bike looking very pretty and almost new. My brother was a mechanical genius.

"How does it look," he said clearly worried that his crush wouldn't like it

"It looks great Jakey. Bella is a lucky girl."

He gave a small smile before we walked to the volks wagon that we both put together. Putting our bags in the back we walked away from the truck and put our game faces on. This happens every morning. Us fighting over who got to drive.

"You are no match to my big and powerful muscles," he said flexing and kissing both of his huge muscles. He hardly ever worked out so it was a shock when my brother suddenly became buff. He even had an eight pack. WTF! Shit like that doesn't just happen overnight.

"We'll see about that," I said, "I'll even do this in high heels."

_Plus earrings _I wanted to add. We both crouched in a striking position. Ready to pounce.

"Bring it little sister," he said and with that we pounced and started trying to pin the other down. He now had me in a headlock and was about to make the final kill by bringing me to the ground. I knew I had to think fast.

"Hi Bella," I said in a cheerful tone. Just as I suspected, he turned his head and loosened his grip on me. As a general rule we agreed to not punch eachother and hit, so instead I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. With a hand on his shoulder I brought my foot up to gently kick his legs out from under him. This made him drop to the ground instantly. Once I was sure he was on the ground I sat down on his back and counted to three. Using Mississippi's I might add.

"I win," I said getting off of him and jumping around, doing a little dance

"No fair! You tricked me," He said getting up from the ground

"All's fair in love and war," I said holding my hand out, "Now give me the keys, brother."

"You could say please."

He folded his arms across his chest as I rolled my eyes.

"Please give me the keys."

He tossed me the keys to the Rabbit and before long we were headed to school. I pulled the car into the nearest parking space and put it in park that's when we noticed…them.

"The La Push Gang," Jacob whispered as we glared at them

"With one new member," said Quil walking up behind us. He quickly hugged me and kissed my cheek before clasping hands with Jacob

"Who?" I dared to ask

"Embry."

"I thought he was sick!" exclaimed Jacob

"He was, but when I tried to call him he just hung up. Grandpa told me not to worry that's how I found out he joined the gang."

"Great one of our own has turned against us," I said as they looked over toward us. Sam, the leader, was the one that imitated us to no end. He constantly looked at Quil and Jacob like he was waiting for something. Like he was waiting for them to join his cult. Jacob and I were terrified of them truthfully. They weren't, as dad put them, bad guys. They were the protectors of LaPush and it's people. Something about keeping our traditions and legacy alive or something like that.

"Come on sis," said Jake as he and Quil each looped their arms around mine, "Let's get to class."

We headed to the school and went on to class as the warning bell rang. The rest of the day, though, I couldn't take my mind off of Sam and his cult. What were they really up to and what was their beef with my brother? Before I knew it school had ended and it was time for our favorite pass time. Working on the bikes.

"How much more do you got to do before the bike is finished," asked Jacob on our way home. He was leaning against the window while I drove.

"I'm already done. I finished last night. What about you," I asked

"Just got to fix the breaks on mine and then I'll be done."

"Sweet," I said pulling into the local gas station. Jacob got out with me and I handed him 25 dollars.

"I need twenty dollars worth of gas on pump 5 and I guess a soda or whatever else you want."

He nodded before going inside and I started filling the car with gas. Jacob had just walked out as the La Push gang came up in an old pick up. We both instantly frowned as they turned their direction towards us.

"I'm starting to get real tired of their awaiting looks," growled Jacob coming near me, 2 sodas and 2 candy bars in hand.

"Me too," I said taking the can he offered me and the candy bar. I took a sip from the can before pulling out the pump and getting in to the car. Sam and his cult stared us down as we pulled from the gas station and we rushed out in a hurry. We couldn't wait to get home. Anything to get away from the La Push gang. We both changed into some shorts and a shirt before going outside to work on the bikes.

"What time is Bella coming over," I asked handing him the monkey ranch.

"She's doing homework. I told her I'd call her when the bikes were done," he said just as dad's voice called out to us.

"Kids, What do you want for dinner," he called. We popped our heads out of the garage.

"Pizza," we answered. Dad laughed at our "twinlike" actions before he wheeled himself back in the house to order and we got back to work on the bikes.

Just a few notes:

Jacob and Jade are twins

This takes place after Bella brings them the bikes and instead of two bikes there were three.

As you can see Jake and Jade are very close. Keep this in mind as the story progresses.

Finally I know what you guys are wonder. "What the h*** are they saying. Have no fear translation is here:

*Por que insistir en la tortura de nuesto padre asi?

Why do you insist on torturing dad like that?

*porque es divertido

Because it's fun

*Levantarse! El desayuno esta listo, y llegamos a ir a la escuela.

Get up! Breakfast is ready and we got to get to school.

I know nothing special but seriously it gets better. Bare with me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Bella, I do believe that we have a date," said Jacob and I laughed to myself. He was so full of himself.

"You finished the bikes," she squealed

"More like made them brand new," I said. We had finished the bikes this morning and now we were calling her to tell her the good news. We would have called her sooner but dad said we had to eat first.

"Great, what time should I pick you guys up?"

My twin and I looked at each other for a moment and then at our 5th plate of steak and mashed potatoes.

"How about in an hour," said Jacob. That was descent enough. Plus it gave me time to kick his butt at poker.

"Ok see you then."

"So what's the plan for today," asked dad when he finally managed to pull away from the game on T.V. At that moment we knew he was up to something. The only challenge was who was going to be the victim.

"We were kind of planning on hanging out with Bella today," said Jacob through a mouth full of food.

"I need one of you to help me on my fishing trip with Harry and Charlie," he said. That's it, its game time. 1…2…3.

"Not it," shouted Jacob and I in unison. Dad laughed as we tried it again and again and again.

"Ok ok there's only one true way to settle this," our dad began, "Whoever guesses right gets to hang out with Bella. Ready? Ok, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 20."

"18," I said

"10," said Jacob. Dad paused for a moment before looking at Jacob

"That's right," he said and Jake grinned before cheering.

"No fair. I demand a redo," I said

"Sorry sis. Looks like you're hanging with dad."

"I think I deserve a girl's night out thank you very much. I don't see you cooking dinner or doing laundry every day."

"Hey we agreed that if you cooked that I would do the dishes."

"We also agreed that you would buy tampons and chocolate when it was that time of the month but you ain't done that either."

"Hey who held your hair back when you were throwing up?"

"Who stayed by your side when you had the flu and held your hand when you had to get a shot."

By now we were both steaming mad and dad was inching closer to the phone. It wasn't until we heard the phone ring that we calmed down enough.

"Jade, Sue and Leah want to know of you want to go shopping with them," said dad. Heck yes!

"Of course," I said. Dad told Sue that I would love too and then hung up the phone; he turned to me.

"Just give a moment and well go to the Clearwater's together."  
>"sweet."<p>

Bella had chosen that moment to show up and I began loading Dad in to the pick up when he was ready.

"You're not coming, Jade," asked Bella as we hugged in greeting

"Nope," I answered popping the p, "Dad needs my help today, but don't worry Jake's a pro at this. It'll be just like I'm there."

We laughed at this before Jacob came jogging out of the barn.

"Jade, Honey, let's go," called Dad. I hugged Bella

"Jacob will load the bikes in your truck as soon as I leave with dad," I whispered before the hug ended, "They're in the garage now so pull your truck around back."

She nodded. I pulled away from her to give my brother a hug as well.

"I'm sorry Jake. I was out of line."

"Me too, Jade."

I kissed his cheek before giving him a light squeeze. Pulling back I waved at them and then got in the truck with Dad. We were soon on our way to the Clearwater's place. Sue and Leah were outside waiting on me when we got there so after helping dad out of the car I hopped into the car with Leah and Sue for our shopping trip. We made sure to shop for at least five hours, that way Dad, Charlie, Harry and Seth enough time to catch a few fish. Before long we had pulled up at the house with some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry. I got dad out of the truck before grabbing my four shopping bags that contained: two pairs of jeans, two shirts, and four pair of shoes. Working at the souvenir shop has its advantages as well as babysitting. I was walking toward kitchen for a soda when I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into the bathroom. My instincts told me to scream but a hand covered my mouth and turned me to face my attacker.

"Jade, don't scream," said Jacob in barely a whisper

"What the hell Ja…" I said before he slapped his hand over my mouth again

"Shut up! I need your help with something and I don't need you giving away my cover! Promise me that you won't make a peep."

I nodded and then he uncovered my mouth. He then made his way to the cabinet under the sink and pulled out his navy blue v-neck. It was at that moment that I realized he was shirtless. I was about to ask him why he was handing me his shirt when I suddenly saw the blood on it.

"What happened," I asked him as I start checking him fir any cuts or gashes, "Wow. You're really buff."  
>"I'm fine and….thanks," he said suddenly becoming awkward, "The blood isn't mine, it's Bella's. She fell off her bike and hit her head. I used my shirt to help stop the bleeding."<p>

"Ok this shouldn't take long," I said before walking out and coming back in moments later with a new shirt and alcohol

"Seriously dude you look hot," I said as he put on his new shirt and I began working on the shirt covered in blood. He chuckled.

"Nice to know my sister thinks I'm hot."

"I'm being serious. You have like an eight pack and everything."

"Says the girl who helped lift a bike out of Bella's truck without even breaking a sweat."

"It really wasn't that heavy. Hell I felt like I was lifting two pizza boxes off the ground."

"It's funny we became bigger, stronger and faster all in a period of three months. Remember when we were at Quil's house and those eggs nearly hit the floor after Embry knocked them down."

"Along with the carton of milk. How can I? I caught the eggs and you caught the milk just in time."

"Yea and have you noticed the way Dad, Harry, Sam and Old Quil looked at us?"

"You mean you? Yea it's like they're waiting for you to join Sam's cult or something."

He nodded sadly before wrapping his large arms around me and kissed my head.

"I promise I will never become one of those hall monitors on steroids," he said as we laughed at our little inside joke. I hugged him back, giving him some form of comfort. We then heard a knock at the door.

"Someone's phone is ringing," said dad as I kept scrubbing at the blood

"I got it," said Jacob leaving the bathroom. About 20 minutes later, he came back in with a grin on his face.

"Bella call?" I asked

"Yep. She wants to go hang out tomorrow."

"Sweet. Where at?"  
>"Well we're all kind of slacking on homework so we're going to go to Bella's tomorrow for a study date."<p>

"Cool. Hey have you ever noticed that studying is student and dying put together."

He laughed at this and I handed him his shirt. Now blood free.

"Thanks sis."

That's when dad came wheeling in.

"Harry sent over some of his famous fish fry and I refused to eat it by myself," he said eyeing me and Jacob, "What's going on in here?"

"Just getting out a stain daddy," I said kissing his cheek before dancing into the kitchen. That's when I noticed the movies on the counter.

"Movie Night Saturdays?" Jacob and I asked at the same time. Dad nodded.

"You kids are growing up so fast. It got me thinking 'when was the last time we watched a movie on Saturday.' That's when I realized not since you guys were 12 and truthfully I miss having my partners in crime."

My brother and I shared a smile. When we were 12 we always looked forward to Movie Night Saturdays. Since then we never really did anything together except eat, fish and hang out with family. We missed those days a lot.

"So what will it be? Blind Side, Wedding Planner, I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry, or Juno?" asked Dad. The three of us shared a glance.

"Blind Side," we said at once before laughing. We fixed our plates and sat in the living room. Jacob put the movie in and I fixed some popcorn. It wasn't until later that night that we fell asleep. Dad in the recliner and Jake and I on the loveseat.


	3. Chapter 3

"The square root of pi is 1.772453851," I said leaning back against the couch. Jacob and I were at Bella's house doing some homework and the subject was Algebra. One of my best and one of Jake's worst, "and that was without a calculator."

"Show off," mumbled Jake taking a sip of his soda

"Nah Algebra is just her strong point," said Bella trying to identify prophase

"True very true."

"Hey kids I'm ordering some pizza what do you want on it," called Charlie just now walking through the door.

"Hey dad nice to see you too," said Bella as we smiled, "Cheese pizza for me."

"Meat lovers for us," said Jacob and I

"Hey Bells. Hey Twins," said Charlie kissing Bella's head and hugging us, "Pizza will be here in a bit and you two freak me out when you do that unison thing."

"We know," we said again. Charlie shook his head and walked off as we laughed. Then things got serious again as we turned our focus back to our homework.

"Ok oh smart sister of mine tell me what's the square root of 54,963," said Jacob as I began to work it out, "Five bucks says she gets it wrong."

"You're on," said Bella

"234.4418905," I said. Bella worked it out on both paper and calculator before sticking her hand out towards Jacob who rolled his eyes.

"Pay up," she said. I laughed as my brother handed Bella five dollars.

"I keep telling him to never bet," I laughed. We got back to our homework. Each of us were failing at least two or more subjects and we wanted to at least have an A average.

"I don't know why you kids are stressing over 88's. It's a B for crying out loud not an F," said Charlie. He had decided to help us, if needed, after he ordered the pizzas. We each looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Jade and I made a plan to make all A's back in 4th grade. It stuck with us and we plan to keep it," said Jacob as I nodded in agreement.

"I just wanted to make all A's this year," said Bella. Charlie dropped the subject. We continued to do our homework asking Charlie for help every once in a while, and by the time the pizza arrived we were done.

"Hey look here comes Billy and Harry," said Charlie grabbing a beer from the fridge. Jake and I looked at the now empty pizza box, "Should have ordered more."

"Game on Charlie," asked Daddy as Charlie handed him and Harry a beer

"Yep."

That was all it took to make Bella, Jake and I retreat to the kitchen. My phone suddenly started to vibrate so I picked it out of my pocket and saw that someone had texted me.

_Jade, I need you to babysit my neice tomorrow while my sister and I go shopping. Are you free? _–Emily

The joys of knowing everyone and needing a job. Normally, I wouldn't associate with Sam and his gang, but since Emily wasn't a gang member and was nice to everyone I agreed. It took me a while to realize that Bella was talking to Jacob and I.

"Excuse me," I asked putting my cellphone away

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to see a movie with my friends and I," she asked biting into her cheese pizza

"What movie," asked Jacob

"When," I asked

"Face punch? Tomorrow?" she half asked half said. I groaned.

"Can't. I got to babysit tomorrow," I said as my phone went off again. This time to remind me to get some tampons. Yea I know weird right? But hey it beats writing a shopping list.

"I'm free," said Jacob. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same.

"We could go some other time," offered Bella

"Nah it's ok. I probably won't be the best of fun tomorrow anyway."

"I hate your dang woman problems," groaned Jacob

"Aw poor Jakey can't take the pain."

"There's a reason men don't give birth and pain is the reason."

I turned to Bella who looked confused at the moment.

"It's a twin thing. Apparently while I'm on my period he can feel my pain," I told her as Jacob covered his ears and sang a random tune. Bella grimced.

"That sucks," was all she said

"That's nothing. I once broke my arm and Jade said she felt the pain when I fell," said Jacob eating some of the cheese pizza. I looked down at my plate to see that I too was still eating.

"That had to have been our tenth piece," I said or rather shrieked

"Really? I didn't notice."

"No time for sarcasm Jake."

"Well it's kind of hard when you state the obvious."

Daddy then wheeled himself into the kitchen with Harry and Charlie at his side

"The games over. Be home by 12," was all he said before shaking hands with Charlie and then leaving. I turned to my brother.

"We better head home too."

"Why?"

Man he was annoying today

"I don't wanna eat Bells and Charlie out of house and home. Plus I need to get some tampons and midol."

Jacob rolled his eyes but got up anyway. He knew how I was on my monthly. Hell it took a frying pan, knife and chainsaw for him to get it. We loaded in to the Rabbit and headed to the nearest drug store. 30 minutes later we made it home with tampons, midol, ice cream and four different kinds of chocolate. It was around 3 am when I finally went to sleep. With Jacob as my pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey wake up. I have to pee," said an annoying voice that could belong to none other than my brother. I groaned as I opened my eyes to meet Jacob's dark brown eyes. His long hair was stuck up in odd angles and he looked like he had just woken up from hibernating all winter.

"What's the magic word," I said pressing my head further into his abdomen. I knew I was being mean but I just couldn't resist the chance to tease my brother.

"Please," he said squeezing his eyes. I sat there for a moment pondering my answer. He rolled his eyes, "I'll give you my pillow."

"But you're so comfortable."

"Jade!"

"Oh ok."

I laughed before lifting myself from my brother's bed and allowed him to go to the bathroom. As he made a mad dash to the bathroom he threw me his pillow. I quickly laid back down with a chuckle before going back to dream land.

"You better not have gotten any blood on my sheets!" shouted Jacob as he washed his hands. Oh crap I forgot about that. Wait…. Something wasn't right. Usually I would have severe cramps but for some unknown reason I didn't have any. My back felt fine and I didn't feel bloated like I usually did and more importantly Jacob wasn't cursing me. Jacob then walked from the bathroom holding the bottle of Midol and a glass of water. I decided to play it cool and pretend that nothing was wrong as I took the items from Jake.

"Relax Prima Donna. I put a pad on before I went to bed; and even if I did it would have come out any way."

Then without freaking out my twin I rushed to the bathroom and quickly checked my underwear. When I didn't see any blood I asked the question that already knew the answer to.

"Jake are you feeling ok?"

"Yes of course I do. Why?"

"Stomach hurting? Feel fat? Does your back hurt?"

"No. Jade is something wrong?"

I couldn't believe it. That was impossible. It always started the first week of every month and I haven't had sex so there was no way I was pregnant, but still I expected the worst.

"Jade, what's wrong? Talk to me sis."

Gaining my composure I walked out of the bathroom and was met by my brother's bone crushing hug.

"What's wrong sis? Don't you dare lie to me either I can sense your emotions."

I started crying into my brother's chest and he held me close the entire time. A gesture we've both come to recognize as our 'I won't judge you' hug. Once I had finished crying he handed me a tissue and ran his fingers through my hair. After 15 minutes of silence and sobbing I spoke.

"Jake, it didn't come today," I spoke softly. His eyes got wide at this.

"Excuse me?"

"It was supposed to start today but it didn't. That's why I was asking you those questions."

"Shit," he cursed before grabbing his keys from the night stand.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you a pregnancy test and a gun when the results come up and I know his name."

"That's the thing Jacob, I've never had sex and I'm not dating anyone. I don't know what could have caused this."

Tears, once again, started to spill down my face and I fell to my knees. As I sobbed in my hands and never noticed dad had wheeled himself in to see what was going on.

"Jacob Mason Black, what the hell did you do this time," he said as Jacob wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest.

"I didn't do anything. Blame Mother Nature," he said. I didn't need my eyes to know that dad had mouthed out period and Jacob had nodded.

"I'll get the chocolate and Midol," he said but I shook my head

"It didn't come today like it usually does," I whispered. Dad got red in the face and Jacob got in between dad and me.

"Pup, please tell me that you aren't…" he couldn't even finish the sentence he was so mad.

"No daddy. I'm not even dating anyone and I haven't slept with anyone."

"Oh thank goodness," he said wiping his forehead and hugging me, "Maybe it's just stress."

"Yea didn't our health teacher teach us something about that," asked Jacob looking at me. That couldn't be it though I haven't been stressed lately. Not since last month's exams, "Remember yesterday we were stressed about our school work. Maybe that's it?"  
>Well damn I take that back. I guess I have been stressed.<p>

"Yea. Yeah maybe that's it."

We stood up then and laughed at how freaked out we were before getting ready for the day. Starting with Jacob and me getting into a fight over who got the shower first.

"Ever heard of ladies first dumbass," I snapped

"Age before beauty sweetheart," he snapped back

"You're two minutes older big whoop."

"Two minutes of pure awesomeness."

"Cocky much?"

"Always."

I rolled my eyes as dad wheeled in.

"Seriously guys?"

"Dad, tell her/him I get the first shower," we both shouted. Dad blinked a few times and covered his ears.

"Just settle this the old fashion way. The none bloody old fashion way," he said rolling away as Jacob and I gave each other the death glare.

"It's on," he said

"like mug on a pig," I added

"Take it outside if you two are going to throw punches," yelled dad when he was in the kitchen

"We're not," we shouted

"Table," asked Jacob

"Table," I agreed. We then got into the living room where we adjusted ourselves so elbows were resting on the table.

"All or nothing. Winner gets the hot shower and loser get the cold shower."

"Bring it bro."

"Keep it clean kids," said Dad as he wheeled himself to the table, "One….Two….Three."

We were dead even in strength. Well this was new. He would usually beat me or I him. It all depended on the day and time and what mood we were in. Evedently we were both determined to win and we were both even. Someone had to give and I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one. Dad watched on with wide eyes as if he were expecting me to lose. Jacob must have noticed cause he gave me a tap on the foot with his own. It was our way of saying time out when one of us were injured or had to sneeze. We both loosened our grip at the same time and looked at our dad.

"Something wrong," I asked. Dad looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Um…no…no nothing's wrong," he said. We each exchanged a look with each other before dad disappeared into the living room to watch the game on TV.

"Wonder what that was about," asked Jake

"I don't know," I said then I remembered something, "Hey go take your shower first. I just realized that you and Bella are going to the movies today with her friend's"

"Don't you have to babysit for Emily?"

"Yea."

"Well take yours first. I have to get Bella a 5; you got to be at Emily's at 2."

"Ok."

I got up to leave to get my things when a hand on my arm stopped me.

"Jade, while you're there watch your back. If Sam and his cult come anywhere near you have your knife and pepper spray ready. Ok?"

"OK daddy. BTW clean your room it looks like a bomb went off in that place."

"Yes mother."

_*Four Hours Later*_

"Why can't I take the Rabbit? It's half mine," I protested for the tenth time

"Because I need it for my date with Bella tonight," said Jacob

"Oh my gosh. Jake, it's not a date. You're meeting with Bella and her FRIENDS. Therefore it's not a date."

He turned to me to give me a sad smile with his best puppy dog face.

"Could you at least let me have my moment?"

"I could but then I wouldn't be paying you back for making me go on that date with Quil. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"It was in 8th grade and you know you can't have a rep of not having a girlfriend if you're a dude. It's social suicide."

I rolled my eyes. Guys and their pride. We got in the car and soon pulled into Emily's driveway and got suddenly very tense. Jacob's hands dug into the stirring wheel and his jaw tightened to where I thought it would hurt. Wish I could say I was more tranquil. I had my hand dug into the "oh shit" bar and my other hand dug into Jake's arm. I swear I drew blood.

"Be safe J," he said hugging me and kissing my cheek

"Always bro," I replied as I got out of the car. I made my way to the door and glanced back to see my brother still in the spot I left him. Unsure, I knocked on the door with a shaky hand and waited for the ok to come in. I was about to turn around and go back to the car when someone opened the door. That someone happened to be Embry.

"Hey Embry. Long time no hug," I said getting excited as I hugged him. I never noticed until I let go that he was shirtless and sporting an incredible six pack.

"Jade what are you doing here. Is Jake ok?" he asked. He looked to be crossed between pissed and concerned

"B…babysitting and Jake's fine. Not that you care. You're never around. Why are you hanging out with Sam and his.." I was stopped short when Sam, Jared and Paul came right up behind Embry, "cult."

Same placed his hand on Embry's shoulder. Embry jumped a bit but then bent his hand down. It was as if he did something that Sam didn't like and respected Sam enough to change. Odd. The "gang" shrugged past me and glanced at Jacob's car. I suddenly found myself grow angry. Why do they keep taunting him like that? Can't they see he's scared? Can't they see that I'm scared? I waved at Jacob and he returned the wave before he pulled from the driveway. When he departed, the hall monitors on steroids retreated to the woods. I never once noticed Emily come to the door way with her sister.

"Jade, honey it's good to see you," she said hugging me, "How's that brother of yours?"

"He's fine."

I couldn't help but look at the scars on her face. Rumor has it that she was mauled by a bear and Sam came and chased the bear away. Despite the scars though she looked very pretty.

"Well this is my neice Claire and my sister Emma. Please come on in and make yourself at home," she said giving me a smile. I knew that smile. It was a motherly smile. Something I hadn't seen in a while. Cautiously I sat down on the couch and watched little Claire play with some legos. I looked around the room. It was very homey and it deffenatly passed the baby proof inspection. I could see myself living here someday. Next thing I knew Emily came toward me with a plate of fresh baked cookies. Emma came in next with a list.

"Here's her feeding schedule and list of foods she's allergic to. Play time is between 4 and 5 and after lunch out her down for a nap," said Emma handing me her list. I read over it while munching on a cookie

"Sam and them should be home by 5:30 and we at 5:50. So if you got to leave before we get back you can leave her with Sam. No nevermind call Sue Clearwater. I made lunch incase you haven't eaten and emergency numbers are on the fridge. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head. After saying goodbye and screaming toddler later Emily and Emma finally left. I fixed Claire some lunch and ate with her before putting her down for a nap. Two hours later she woke up wanting to play. So I joined her on the floor to help put together a tower that she smashed down. I had just made her a snack when Sam and his crew walked through the door hooting and hollering.

"You almost had her Jared. If Paul wouldn't have howled you would have had her," said Embry smiling until their attention was on me. I stood there a scowl on my face. How could Emily love that jerk? How could she put up with them? Claire ran up to the boys and hugged their legs. Sam picked her up and kissed her cheek. Poor kid doesn't know the man behind the mask and apparently neither did Emily or Emma.

"Need a ride home," asked Sam as the toddler was passed to Jared

"Nah I'll just call Sue and have her bring me home," I said making my distaste for them clear. Paul grunted and retreated with the others to the kitchen. I picked up my cell phone and called Sue

"Clearwater residence this is Seth," came a bubbly voice. I smiled

"Hey Seth this is Jade," I said. I loved that kid. He always walked in the room smiling no matter his day and you just couldn't help but smile back

"Hey Jade. What's up?"

"Could you put your mom on the phone? I need a lift home."

"Yea sure hang on."  
>Moments later Sue got to the phone.<p>

"Sue Clearwater here."

"Hey Sue can you give me a lift from Emily's place? Jake's out with Bella and her pals."

"Sure thing honey, I'll be there in a bit."

"And could you also bring Harry with you. Emily and her sister are gone and I don't feel comfortable leaving Claire alone with Sam."

"Yea sure be there in a bit."

"Thank you Sue."  
>We hung up the phone and I turned back to the toddler playing with the boys. She didn't seem bother by them and they didn't seem to mind playing with her so I just sat back, watched and waited.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but heres the thing. There is a script writing contest and I have been literally working my butt off trying to write a script. I was going to post this chapter last week but I had to make a few changes to the script and well I just couldn't the time to post this. No worries though, I haven't forgotten about you guys and decided that since my script is being looked over by my mom that I would post chapter 5 of Ser Seguro. Again I'm sorry and I hope that this doesnt damage my chances of getting some reviews. *Bats lashes and gives puppy dog eyes* Anyway without further ado I give you chapter 5 of Ser Seguro.**

Sue dropped me off at my house at around 6. By the time Sue and Harry arrived Emily had already made it home so Harry didn't even have to be there. Yet he still insisted on staying, something about needing to discuss something with the boys. I hoped that he would talk to them about their little gang and how much a nuisance they were, but at the same time Harry wasn't what he used to be so I tried to talk them out of it. Harry, however, was a stubborn old goat and wouldn't let me talk him out of it. So after deciding that there really was no point in arguing, I let him stay and Sue brought me home. As usual dad was at Charlie's watching the game so that left me alone for a while. Being the only girl, I was getting kind of tired of the football, baseball and basketball games. So, I put some popcorn in the microwave, changed into some sweats and a t shirt, and popped in the movie P.S. I Love You. It wasn't until 9 at night that dad came home.

"Hi baby girl," he said kissing my forehead, "Girls Night?"

"Hey Daddy and yes, it is."

"Where's your brother?"  
>"Still at the movies with Bella, I guess. Quick, order a pizza before he gets back."<p>

He laughed but I was being real serious. Jacob could be a real pig some times and I was lucky to even get three slices of pizza.

"Pup, even then I still have to order three large pizzas."

"Why?"

"Cause you once ate your way through two boxes last Saturday."

I hated to say it but he was right. Jacob, Embry and Quil were outside in the garage when I had come back from a fishing trip with dad. We hadn't eaten since that morning and we were starved. Because the boys were here he ordered six boxes of pizza and when it arrived I got to eating. Before I knew it I had consumed two of the six and the boys were coming in. Dad had a shocked look on his face and so did the boys. Quil, though, was the first to recover from the shock and when he did he had this big ole grin on his face, looked at me and ran up to hug me. He then kissed my cheek and dropped to one knee and asked for my hand in marriage. That pulled Dad out of his shock as well as Jacob. Needless to say they haven't forgotten. I laughed at the memory. Dad grinned in amusement before going over to the fridge and pulling out a packet of hamburger meat.

"Hamburgers all right with you?"

"Yea that sounds good."

Dad began grilling the hamburger meat as I worked on the French fries. When everything was done and the table was set we sat down and began to eat our meal. We made sure to leave some for Jacob for when he returned. (BTW self control is a bitch). By the time we were done it was 10 and we had settled in the living room for a rerun of America's Funniest Home Videos. We were half way into the first episode when the door burst open to reveal Jacob. 'Bout time he showed up.

"Hey Jake, how was the movie," asked Dad. Jacob glared at Dad. Something was wrong I could feel it or maybe that was my own anger at the way Jake was looking at our dad.

"It. Was. Fine," he said through gritted teeth. He began to pace the room and breathe heavily. I could feel my blood boil. At least he had a fine night. He didn't have to babysit and watch the Hall Monitors on Steroids every second of the day. Hell, he had a way better night then me.

"Are you feeling ok?"  
>That was all dad seemed to care about these days. Always Jacob, never Jade. It's like he didn't even care that his daughter was being left out in the cold or that she had even skipped a period. All he cared about was his only son. I started to tremble and I felt the heat rise within me. All I saw was red and my brother matched my anger.<p>

"Jacob?"

Suddenly an explosion went off within me and my limbs shifted. I screamed as my brother screamed and suddenly I was looking at a russet colored wolf.

"_Shit_," me and another voice shouted. Wait, that other voice came from my head not someone's voice. Wait. What's going on?

_Hello?_

_Jade?_

_Jacob?_

_How are you in my head?_

_Where are you?_

_Where are you?_

_Jake, I'm looking at this russet colored wolf and it's freaking me out._

_Strange. I see it too._

_What's it look like?_

_Slime and feminine. You?_

_Strong and masculine._

_No way. It can't be._

I turned to dad and tried to ask what the hell was going on but all that seemed to come out was a growl. A growl? I then looked down at my PAWS? Oh shit this wasn't good. I looked to dad who had a scared look on his face. Maybe that wasn't the right way to phrase that, he actually looked shocked as hell and about ready to faint.

"Now…now kids I want you to remain calm. I'm going to go call someone who can probably help you two," he said as he went to get the phone. Oh great now he's freaking ghost white.

"Sam. It's time," he said, "and there's a surprise too."

_Not Sam._

_What the fuck is going on?_

_Gosh I'm so confused._

_Dude, get out of my head._

_I'm trying._

_Try harder._

_Go to hell._

_You first._

_Whoa _came a voice I knew didn't belong to me or Jacob

_Well this is a surprise._

_Jade, Jacob, welcome to the pack._

_Shut up Embry._

I shared a glance with the wolf right beside me whom I guessed was Jacob.

_What are these voices in my head? Gosh I need to lie down _I thought finally aware that this was not normal

_Jade? Well this is a surprise I thought Billy was kidding._

_Great we get two for the price of one._

_Everyone just calm down _came the voice we first heard _Jacob, Jade, I need you two to go into the woods. I'll explain everything from there._

It was as though the voice had control over us because he coward at the weight of that sentence.

_That's because it does._

_Embry, what the hell is going on _asked Jacob

_Sam will explain in the wood. Right now I have to check on Billy._

Crap was this why dad was so white. I looked over to see Jacob's wolf walking out the door. I followed him out the door. We walked into the woods and suddenly came face to face with a black wolf, grey wolf and dark grey wolf. We both tensed at the sight of them.

_Down doggy._

_Jared, shut up._

_Well it's not every day we have a lady presence._

_Oh brother._

_Calm down Paul. He's right _the black wolf looked our way _Ok Jacob, Jade, I know that this will be hard to swallow at first but I assure you both that this is not a dream. Now, what do you see in front of you?_

_Three wolves; one grey, one dark grey and one black._

_I'm the black one. Paul is the dark grey and Jared is the grey one. Now look at the wolf next to you._

We did what he said and our thoughts were correct.

_Jacob? _

_Jade?_

_You guys are werewolves._

_But how?_

_How is this even humanely possible?_

The rest of the night was spent with them retelling us all the stories we heard as children. Stories we always thought were myths. By the time they were done we thought that that was all that needed to be said until…

_And we can't tell anyone that doesn't need to know _thought Sam

_Your dad and a few of the elders know. Don't worry you'll know who knows at the bon fire _thought Jared

_So let me get this straight we're here…we exist because of vampires and we're meant to kill them? _Thought Jacob

_That is correct._

_But you said that only the guys of the tribe shifted. How is it possible for me to shift? _I asked

_We honestly don't know. This is new to us too. We've never had a female in the group before._

_Damn this is going to suck when they have to shift back._

_Wait, you said that no one else can know?_

_Yes._

Bella suddenly came to mind. Wait a minute I wasn't at the movies. This was Jake's thoughts.

_Oh shit _thought Paul _She already knows._

_What?_

_No, she knows about the cold ones. She doesn't know about us and we're going to keep it like that._

_She can keep a secret._

_It doesn't matter. She doesn't HAVE to know. If she knew then she could get hurt._

_I would never hurt her?_

_Not on purpose._

_What's that suppose to mean?_

Another thought flashed through our minds. This time it was from Sam. He had begun to show us what really happened to Emily. They were in the woods, talking when suddenly they started to fight. Sam got angry and shifted on the spot. She was telling them that they couldn't be together because he was supposed to love Leah Clearwater. We saw, through the mind of Sam, his paw sweep her face and saw he hit the ground. We felt his anger and hatred at himself. He could never take that back. We suddenly got it. We couldn't tell anyone for fear of that happening or worse. Jacob and I started to cry. All that we loved, all that we knew could be gone in one single second if we lost control.

_Now you understand._

We kept on sobbing and before long we were on the ground and shifting back to our human forms. The wolves averted their eyes and I heard a loud howl. Next thing I know a grey and white wolf came into view and dropped something in front of Jacob and me. He then licked my face and bumped his nose into Jake's side before running into the woods; the other wolves behind him. Sam, the black one, stayed behind however. We continued to cry for what seemed like ever until our cries finally ceased and darkness took over.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning we were awoken by a loud howling sound and a whole bunch of other things that I didn't want to hear. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my ears before turning over on to my stomach. Sadly though I couldn't block the noise and one was getting extremely closer to my bed.

"Ah Daddy make it stop," I sobbed covering my ears as dad rolled himself into my room and rubbed my back.

"I can't baby. When Sam calls, you and your brother need to answer," he stated.

"I don't want to," I said

"Pup, we all have to do things we don't want to," he said sitting me up and making me sit up to look him in the eyes. Jacob walked in at that very moment in his boxer shorts and a t-shirt, holding up a medicine bottle we've come to recognize all too well.

"Did you take your medicine dad," he asked with a cheeky grin on his face, but his eyes told a different story. I knew that he held the same want to be normal just like I did, but I also knew that he had other reasons for wanting to be normal. Jake had been madly in love with Bella before all this, so Sam's order to stay away from her was a kicked in the gut. Had that not been the case I'm sure Jacob would love being a werewolf, but I also think that he would still hold the same hatred of vampires.

"Well…I…you see…..I," Dad stuttered and my brother and I smiled.

"Now Daddy you have to take your medicine," I said using the same tone he used when Jake and I refused to take our medicine.

"But…"

"She's right. We all have to do things we don't want to," grinned Jacob

"Fine, but only if you two go out to run patrol."

Should have known.

"Deal."

What Dad didn't figure was that getting ready would prove to be a real challenge for us and our new found temper. We even almost killed each other over the damn shower.

"I'M A GIRL. I NEED THE SHOWER FIRST," I screamed

"WELL I WAS BORN FIRST. THAT MEANS I GET THE FIRST SHOWER."

"YOU WEREN'T BORN YOU WERE HATCHED."

"JUST LIKE YOU WERE ADOPTED."

"AT LEAST MOM AND DAD CHOSE ME. THEY GOT STUCK WITH YOU."

"DON'T BRING MOM INTO THIS."

"GO TO HELL JACOB."

"YOU FIRST."

We could all ready hear Dad calling Sam and we felt the shift of the others. We continued throwing insults at each other until they arrived. Some even made our father's jaw drop. We didn't even know we were about to shift until we felt ourselves being pulled outside.

"Jacob, Jade calm down," soothed Embry

"Just let them shift so we can get the hunt over with," said Jared

"No they need to learn self control," said Sam before turning to us, "Both of you need to calm down now."

We felt the heat rising within us, so we began to take some deep breaths in order to calm ourselves down. The shaking eased and we were now in the woods were no one could see us.

"Ok what the hell happened?" demanded Sam. It must suck being the alpha.

"He/She nearly killed me over the shower," Jacob and I shouted at the same time

Sam groaned while the others laughed. Now that you think about it, it was kind of funny.

"When the pack starts fighting over showers you know something is wrong," he mumbled

"Sorry Sam," I said, "We were totally out of line."

Jacob nodded in agreement all the while smiling.

"Damn straight, but that's not important," we stared in confusion, "What's important is your self control and your birth right."  
>"Our self control," I asked a touch of annoyance in my voice<p>

"Birth right," asked Jacob

"We want to know how your self control is practically perfect when it took me a year, and the others are still practicing," said Sam

"What's the secret twins," asked Paul and we gave him a look. Jacob and I shared a glance before shrugging

"We don't know," said Jacob

"We just do it," I finished

"Any techniques? Spells? Quileute magic?" asked Jacob

"No, no and huh?" we said

"Maybe it's part of their birth right," concluded Embry

"Ok….what birth right," I asked. By now both me and Jacob were beyond pissed. We knew it couldn't be because we were the oldest, because were the babies of the family and, of course, there was nothing special about our family. Right?

"Ephraim Black was chief for many years. He even led his own pack. The wolf gene skips a generation so you guys are the rightful Alphas in this pack," said Sam. We stood there in shock. Crap that explains why Dad's vote counted so much on the counsel. We just stood there in shock as Sam was basically standing down to us. I was the first to speak after 20 minutes of silence.

"The hell you say?"

"Look you and your brother are the rightful alphas. You either lead us or you don't," said Paul getting up in my face until Sam eased him back and made him calm down

"Correction. They lead us. It's their birth right," said Sam

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Levi Uley a chief after Ephraim," asked Jacob when he recovered from his state of shock

"Jake no, you've got to lead us. I won't follow anyone but you and Jade," said Embry

"No he's right. Sam, this is a lot to take in right now. If its ok with you my brother and I would like to sleep on this before we make a final decision."

"That's fine but you have a week to decide."

We nodded in agreement. I don't think we could have decided this huge decision in one night. This would definitely take us a while to decide. Sam then clapped his hands together before addressing the rest of the pack.

"Ok well on to something else that's important. Jared?"

"Embry and I caught whiff of vampire on the border."

"Cullen's?" asked Paul

"Nah they left several months ago. Might be a friend of theirs though," said Embry

"How far did it go before you lost scent?" asked Sam. He was so much better at this then any of us would ever be. How could he be so calm? I made a mental note before bringing my attention back on what was happening.

"It was the border between Forks and LaPush."

"Damn. Ok. Jacob, Jade and Embry, you three search the border. Paul, Jared and I will go as far as we can go before we lose scent. Am I clear?"

We all nodded and just like that all the boys stripped their clothes and changed into wolf form. I on the other hand went behind a bush and shifted.

_Man, having a girl around is definitely a plus to this _said Paul as Jacob pounced on him teeth bared.

_Don't you dare think about my sister that way again._

_Jacob, Paul. Calm down and focus. Paul, you and I need to talk. In fact I think we all need to talk._

Jacob and Paul quit growling at each other but they still had their eyes on the other.

_Our job is to catch the bloodsucker and kill it. We protect the people of La Push._

We then began the run around the border making sure to check every nook and cranny.

_Hey Jake what went on back there between you and Paul?_

_Nothing important, just Paul and them being pervs_

I nodded before a thought came to my mind. Paul drooling over my body, him yelling 'yeah baby take it off' and the final 'having a girl around is definitely a plus' jab. I suddenly saw an image of someone wondering how I was in bed (Jared, no questions asked.) followed by a comment from Sam to shut up. Next thing I knew Jacob was growling like a feral animal but at what? Could it be the thought that just came in to my head about saying how some would 'tap that'. That wasn't my thought though.

_EMBRY?_

_WHAT?_

_That's it I've had enough _I stated. Jerking my head around I bit at Jacob and Embry then did the same to the others. Paul however decided that he wanted to bite back and we ended up in a fighting match.

_Ten bucks on Paul _said Jared. Sam and Jacob shook their heads

_You're on _chimed Embry

_Sam aren't you going to stop her _demanded Paul _Not only did she flash me a while ago but she bit me._

_You got yourself into this Paul _said Sam matter-of-factly _You're on your own, man._

With that I attacked making sure to draw some blood. Hell who was I kidding I was trying to kill him.

_You want a quickie Paul? Well here. Go fuck that tree _I said throwing him at a nearby tree. Sadly though he got back up and took a bite into my flank.

_I usually don't fight girls but looks like you're an exception to the rule._

We continued like this for a while or I should say until Paul had me pinned. Embry whined while Jared pranced around.

_Give up _asked Paul and I looked away. Once he saw that I had accepted defeat he got off and walked towards Sam. Big mistake. Leaping on to Paul I bit into a nerve paralyzing him and dug my claws into his side. He yelped in pain as I smiled

_Never turn your back on me and never EVER have fantasies of me again while you're in wolf form. Clear?  
><em>He growled and I bit his flank making him cry out in pain again.

_Am I clear? _I asked again while my claws dug deeper into his shoulder

_Yea. Yea we're clear._

Satisfied, I got up and let him go before trotting over to Jacob and Embry who congratulated me on a job well done.

_Dang, dude. I can't believe you lost to a bitch _crowed Jared as Paul walked towards him and Sam. I turned around and dodged into Jared knocking him down in the process. When I had him pinned and I started snapping at him.

_I may be a bitch but I'm the bitch that kicked not only kicked Paul's ass but yours as well._

Sam, Paul, Jacob and Embry laughed as Jared looked at me in shock. The rest of the day not a word about what happened was spoken. All we did was search the border and chase a red headed vampire all the way to Oregon. When midnight finally made itself known, Sam called us up and had us meet at Emily's. As always we were welcomed with open arms and some food. Girl could seriously cook. Sam then excused himself and came back moments later with some scissors.

"Sorry guys but we have to cut your hair," he said to Jake and me

"Why," asked Jacob as I braided my hair as if guarding it.

"The longer the hair, the longer the coat," said Jared grabbing some juice from the fridge.

"Plus it gets in the way when you're chasing vampires," said Paul. Sam then handed the scissors to Emily who came back with some towels and a razor.

"Don't worry Jade. I promise not to cut your hair too short," she said. I looked at my hair in a mirror. Dad always said that my hair reminded him of my mother. I shed a single tear before I nodded and sat down in the chair Emily had pulled out for me. I shut my eyes as hair began to fall, never opening them until she was done. She handed me a mirror and asked me what I thought but I couldn't look at myself. It was Emily though and I couldn't hurt her feelings by not inspecting her work so I held the mirror up and looked at myself. It wasn't me. The real me didn't have short hair and the real me wasn't a werewolf. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Sadly though this was real and this was me. All Jacob and I have ever known was shattered in a split second and I couldn't help but let the tears fall as Jake wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh it's ok," he soothed. I looked up to meet his eyes.

"No it's not," I said grabbing my now cut hair, "This is not us."

"But it is. It has been since birth."

"But why us? Jacob we're werewolves. We exist because of vampires, we kill vampires and we're a secret to everyone."

"I know," he said, "but all we can do right now is be strong for Billy and for each other."

"What about our birthright?"

"When the time comes we'll deal with that."

He then got into the chair that I was in before and held my hand as Emily cut his hair. When she was done he too look in the mirror and shed a tear before hugging me once again.

"Promise me something Jade?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that no matter what happens that we will never forget who we once were."

"So long as you do the same."

He gave me a smile as he wiped a tear from my face and kissed my forehead.

"Always."

"We still have to make a decision though. Alphas or no alphas?"  
>By the look in his eyes I knew what he was thinking. I just hoped it wouldn't come back to bite us.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_(3 Weeks Later)_

**7 am**

"So what's your decision," asked Sam. He was currently sitting in a chair across from us with Dad in the living room watching a game on TV. Jacob had made the decision to call Sam last night and to have a meeting with just us three.

"We decided that you should stay the alpha."

We could hear the TV turn down signaling that Dad was trying to listen in. I don't understand why though because we had talked to him about it previously.

"Why? You two have a birthright. Why would you throw it all away?"

"What he means is that we don't want to be in charge of anyone and order them around. Power like that is too stressful and overbearing right now. Besides the other three have known only you as the alpha why should we change what they already know? You're doing a much better job than we ever could," I explained. Sam nodded and dad decided to finally turn off the TV to roll himself to us.

"You both know what you're throwing away right," he asked touching our arms. Jacob and I shared a look before nodding our heads.

"We do, Dad," said Jacob

"I respect your decision but please except the places on my flanks," said Sam. We nodded and hugged our father before following Sam out the door. In one swift motion we shed our clothes and shifted into wolf form.

_Go in to Emily's place. I'm going to grab Paul and Jared from their posts._

We did as we were told and before long we were met by Embry at the door.

"Bout time you two showed up. Where's Sam?" he asked looking around.

"He left to grab Paul and Jared. He'll be back in a few."

"He might want to hurry up. I already ate 5 muffins, 8 eggs and 15 slices of bacon. He'll be lucky to even get a plate of everything."

We made our way inside and helped ourselves to some food. It was while I was getting my third helping of eggs when I noticed something shiny out of the corner of my eye.

"Holy shit," I screeched grabbing Emily's hand to see a ring resting on her ring finger, "When did this happen?"

"Last night."

"Oh my gosh congratulations," I said hugging her as Jacob and Embry did the same.

"I wonder where he got the ring," asked Embry as Sam, Paul and Jared came up the steps. Suddenly I was curious. I know Sam couldn't afford this nice of a ring unless he was really saving up and making some serious tips at the garage.

"He went to Jared," she said fingering the ring. Jared, who was munching on a muffin, looked up at the mention of his name and gave a muffled "Huh?"

"She means the jewelry store ding dong," said Paul hitting Jared upside the head. Jared then threw a piece of bacon at him who in turn tackled him to the ground.

"Boys that's enough rough housing. Now eat, I won't let this food go to waste," said Emily. We all sat down and began to eat. Occasionally throwing jabs at each other until Sam gave them a look to get them to stop.

"So Sam when did you get the ring," asked Jacob

"Well I got it yesterday because I figured my old class ring had seen better days."

Jacob, Embry, Jared and I laughed while the others gave us a look.

"He's not kidding," said Paul as Emily handed me Sam's old class ring. They weren't joking. The stone was chipped; the mental bent and it looked like it had been put in a garbage disposal…twice.

"Whoa," was all I said as the others nodded in agreement

"Yep so instead of that piece of shit as an engagement I decided to go buy one. A real one," said Sam kissing Emily's lips. We all made a face and a few gagging noises.

"Get a room," said Embry and everyone's but Sam and Emily's eyes got real wide.

"NO," we shouted. The last time that happened we all got the play by play. Not cool.

"Don't worry guys. Besides we don't have time, we still have to catch that red headed blood sucker. Paul and Jared caught her scent at the border."

"She's after something we just don't know what," said Paul through a mouthful of eggs.

"Well let's find out and kill us a vampire," said Jacob

"Alright let's roll," said Jared as we finished our food and ran out the door.

**10 pm**

"15 hours of searching for this damn vampire and we finally get to kill one," cheered Embry as we walked into the house later that night. Bout damn time we killed ourselves a vamp. Hell I think one of us had a stick in our side.

"A little helps please," said Jared clutching his side as Emily got the first aid kit out. The poor boy had been stabbed with a stick by the vampire with the dreads and now had a stick imbedded in his side.

"Yea we could be you," said Paul sitting down at the table.

"Shut up Paul," said Sam, "Sorry dude I didn't think he'd stab you like that."

"It's cool," said Jared wincing as Emily cleaned around the wound. She then handed him a rag.

"Put that rag in your mouth. Jade I need you to pull out the stick and Jacob I need you to restrain him," she said. Sam then grabbed her and shielded her as Jared put the rag in his mouth and gripped the chair. Jacob the grabbed Jared's shoulder as I gripped the stick.

"Ready," I asked Jared as Jacob tightened his grip. Jared nodded his head. I nodded with him before counting to three and yanking the stick out. Jared cried out in agony but instead of squeezing the chair in half he reached for Jacob's arms.

"OW! Shit Jared," said my brother after Jared squeezed his arm. Jared finally let go and Jacob inspected the damage. Thankfully no harm was done and Emily went back to Jared and applied pressure to the wound.

"It's days like this that make me glad that I'm a werewolf," he said as the wound healed before our eyes.

"I know right. I actually cut myself just to see that happen," I said in a joking manner

"Me too," said Paul

"Ok well. Go home and get some sleep. Embry, Jared, you guys got tonight's shift and no I don't care if you are hurt you aren't dead yet," said Sam

"Who's got tomorrow morning's shift," asked Jacob biting into a chocolate chip cookie

"You and Jade if I'm correct."

"Don't worry twins. We'll call you when we need you," said Paul and after giving him the finger we left. However the run home wasn't quite that normal. Instead of the usual 'what movie do we watch and who makes the snacks' I got a full run down of Nickleback's cd.

_The hell _asked Embry and Jared

_You got me _I said but hey I didn't mind it was like being in the rabbit

The wolf version of American Idol ended when we finally made it home. Well when we phased.

"Hey sis don't wait up for me. I'll be back real soon," he said grabbing his shorts. I then knew that it had something to do with Bella.

"Where are you going?"  
>"If I told you then I'd have to kill you."<p>

"Jake, what's gotten into you? We never hide anything from each other."

"Jade, all I'm going to say is its something Sam wouldn't approve of. I'll be fine don't worry. I promise things will be so much easier after tonight."

With that he wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead before disappearing into the woods. I gripped the necklace that hung around my neck. Daddy had given both Jacob and me matching necklaces for our 16th birthday. His was a dog tag and mine was in the shape of a heart but they both had _My Heart and Soul _engraved in to them. Then , as a present to each other, we each picked out a stone and gave it to the other. The other then had a hole drilled in to it and placed it on the same chain that held our pendents. This way our family was always with us.

"Ser seguro," I whispered to him before going in to the house for a goodnights sleep.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I've had senior project to worry about for a while and a bunch of other projects that needed to be done. I'm pleased to say that I have finally found the time to write and that the last few weeks have been eventful. No telling how the future will be but I promise to update when life gives me the time. I would like to thank my friend Jessica for giving me the idea for this chapter and again I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Xoxo loves.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I was completely dead to the world. Nothing and I mean nothing could get me up. Except for maybe that annoying TV that apparently Dad was watching. Curse this life and its stupid great hearing ability.

"Jake! Tell Dad to turn down the TV! Some of us are trying to get as much sleep as we can before our shift!" I said knowing full well that Jacob could hear me even if I whispered.

"WHAT DID WE DO? WHAT DID THEY DO? WHAT DID THEY TELL YOU," came a voice I recognized.

"NOTHING! THEY TOLD ME NOTHING BECAUSE THEY'RE SCARED OF YOU!"

I shot up from my bed in realization. That wasn't the TV. Now that I was fully awake I could hear Dad washing dishes in the kitchen and listening to Toby Keith. I would have to talk to him about that later but right now I had other things to worry about. Like Paul about to tear Bella apart and my brother at my bedroom door.

"That's not the TV," he said as I hopped out of bed.

"What the hell did you do Jake," I asked looking out the window to try to see what was going on.

"I'll explain later."

I finally saw them but I also saw something that made my heart sink. Paul had shifted in front of Bella and Bella was backing away from him.

"Explain now."

Jacob joined me at the window and saw what I knew he feared the most; his love interest about to be mauled by Paul. Without even a second thought he began to run to the back door.

"BELLA," he yelled as she towards him screaming for him to run. Instead of running into the house though he ran at Paul and phased in mid air. Since the wolf was already out of the bag I followed not long after. Now Jake and I were snarling at Paul.

_Explain yourselves Twins _he said snarling at us

_We don't have to explain anything to you _said Jacob. _Besides Jade had nothing to do with this, it was all me._

_Then explain yourself Jacob _I said

He told us everything. He told us how he spent his nights (supposedly asleep) thinking about ways to tell Bella without actually telling Bella. Finally he had come up with something fool proof and set it to action the other night. It had worked. While I silently applauded Jacob for thinking up something so clever no one could miss Paul's pissed off look.

_You idiot _he said before attacking Jacob who was prepared for the fight the moment he phased. The two attacked each other furiously before I finally stepped in. Not because I was blood thirsty but because I knew that in wolf form our pack brothers were pretty vulnerable and so were Dad and Bella. Granted our brothers could heal easily but Dad and Bella couldn't. So I fought them into the woods all the while putting myself between Bella and the two snarling wolfs.

_Jacob call off your sister so I can kill you _said Paul as he bit into my flank

_Yea right _said Jacob _When she's determined I'm as good as dead._

_Fine then I'll do it my self _

Before I knew it Paul had me pinned in to my back and was biting into my neck. Without even thinking though I brought my leg up and kicked him off of me. We were in a full out brawl by now. Jacob and I where teaming up against Paul and Paul keep on fighting. Jacob had managed to bite into Paul's shoulder and Paul had my ear when suddenly a howl stopped us in our tracks.

_THAT'S ENOUGH! All of you cool it._

Sam stepped up from behind the trees so that we could see him. At the sound of our alpha's voice we paused and let go before cowering down to him.

_Well, who wants to tell me what's really going on?_

So we began to explain everything to him. From Jacob telling Bella but not actually telling her, to where we are now. By the time we were finished telling Sam everything he was steaming mad.

_Jacob Black I ought to rip your head off, slam it into a tree, run over it with my car and feed it to the vultures._

_Ouch _I cringed

_I didn't technically tell her though._

_She still knows Jake. She never had to know._

_She would have found out any way._

_Just because she dated Edward Cullen doesn't mean anything. She still knows._

_She figured it out on her own. I didn't tell her and neither did Jade. She knows because her vampire boyfriend left her and I clued her in. No one is to blame. No rules were broken._

Sam growled at Jacob before pacing back and forth. Everything we said was swirling around in his brain and he was trying to make sense of it. Paul kept glaring daggers at us the entire time and we just kept to ourselves. This was huge and depending on Sam's decision we may face some serious consequences. After what seemed like forever Sam turned to face us, but his stern look never vanished.

_Since you phased, you haven't told her? _He asked. Jacob nodded.

_Jade?_

_No._

_She knew because of Cullen?_

_Yes._

_Then it was only a matter of time. She must be good with weird, considering how well she took to seeing you three phase._

_Well Cullen is her boyfriend _I said. Every one gave a small smile before Sam cleared his voice and turned to Jacob.

_By the way I think congratulations are in order._

Jake and I paused. Was there something that Jacob wasn't telling me?

_Excuse me?_

_Dude, you imprinted on Bella._

_I what?_

What the heck was imprinting? Do we even want to know what that means? Can anyone imprint? I made a mental note to ask about that later.

_Imprinting….I don't even know how to explain it…It's like love at first sight only stronger. It's like nothing else matters in this world but her. Suddenly it's not gravity holding you on to this Earth, it's her. You would do anything or be anything for her. More importantly though she's your soul mate. Being away from her, feels as though you might die. When you're around her though, you feel complete._

Bella's face suddenly came to mind. Love and devotion being the emotion. Hey wait a minute….

_Jacob Mason Black!_

_Sorry Jade. Telepathy remember?_

_One of the many cons of this life._

_So I actually imprinted on Bella?_

_That's correct. You probably did that when we took down the vampire with the dreads. I don't know how I didn't recognize it though._

_We were focused on the bloodsucker _said Paul _I don't think anyone could have known had it bit them on the ass._

_Reguardless it happened. That's all that matters._

_Not to interrupt this little party but I'd like to get back before Jared and Embry eat all the food _said Paul. He probably realized that soon they would be comparing imprinting stories or something like that.

_Oh crap our clothes. They were destroyed when we phased. _I said

_I got them. As soon as you two phased I had and Bella left with Jared and Embry I ran into your house and grabbed you two some clothes. Paul I think you have some shorts hiding somewhere in these woods._

Jacob and I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't know how Dad would have reacted to seeing us come into the house stark naked. Granted he saw us naked before so I guess it wouldn't have mattered. Paul left in search of his clothes and Sam handed us ours.

_You did get me a shirt didn't you? _I asked Sam

_Yea Jade I did but I was real sure about which one was yours so I just grabbed whatever._

_That's fine._

_What about me? _Asked Jacob

_I got one for you too. I don't know why though._

_He's self conscience _I said. _He would rather not be considered as just a body._

_That explains it._

_I got 'em _said Paul appearing with his shorts in his mouth. Sam nodded

_Let's go _he ordered. Jacob and I grabbed our clothes in our mouths and followed Sam and Paul to Emily's house. When we got the woods I ran behind some bushes and phased there, while the boys phased on the spot. When we had dressed I stepped out from behind the trees.

"Is that my shirt," asked Jacob after seeing that I had on one of his shirts.

"Sorry guys. Like I said though I grabbed the first thing I saw," said Sam

"No worries. It wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened," I said, "Remember in 9th grade we grabbed the wrong duffle bag at gym?"

"How can I?" said Jacob smiling at the memory, "I wore a skort all day until I saw you again at lunch. Guys made kissy noises at me all day."

"Last time we got matching gym bags."

"Last time we high tailed it out of gym without looking at our clothes."

Laughing at the memory, we began to walk from the woods and into the house. Jacob and Paul wrestling the whole way. When I saw that they were getting close to the door I ran ahead to beat them inside.

"Ladies first," I said before being grabbed by the waist.

"You're not a lady," said Paul handing me to Jacob who threw me over his shoulder

"You're nothing but a sister."

"Jacob Black let me go right now," I said as I pounded on his back. The boys laughed as I was passed around the room. When I was passed to Embry, who held me bridle style instead of over his shoulder like some of the boys, I gave him my best puppy dog pout, "You'll let me go wont you?"

Embry smile before kissing my forehead and placing me in a chair.

"Yay!" I cheered hugging him and digging into some food. Bella and Emily just laughed as the rest of us dug into the food. As I are though I sat there watching everyone. Bella was currently snacking on a muffin when Jacob approached her and led her outside; and Jared was handing Embry 10 bucks and arguing with him about something while Paul egged them on. I looked over towards Sam and Emily. Emily was at the stove and Sam was just watching her. I decided that now was the time to make my move. I made my way over to Sam and tapped his shoulder. He turned around.

"Can ask you something?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just thought I'd give you guys a little late Christmas gift and a little something to make your New Years special. Hope you guys enjoy the 9th chapter of Ser Seguro and don't worry it's going to get good real soon. I can assure you guys that your reading won't be for nothing. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except for Jade. Enjoy and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

"Sure thing squirt," he asked biting into a muffin.

"Can we talk alone," I asked glancing at Paul, Embry, Jared and Emily all looking at us expectedly. With a forced nod he scarfed down the rest of the muffin, kissed Emily's cheek and followed me out into the back yard. We phased as soon as we were at the woods and ran down to our meeting place, First Beach. When we were close to the beach we phased into our human forms and walked the rest of the way. I sat down on a log when we got there and Sam followed suit.

"So what's up pup," he asked picking up a stick and began to draw little designs in the sand. I took a deep breath.

"I have several questions so please bare with me."

He gave me a nodded and I took that as my "go ahead" to continue what I was going to say.

"First, how can I be a werewolf if the gene is passed down to the males?"

He stopped drawing to look me in the eyes. For once I could feel the intensity that was Sam Uley. I saw the ghosts of his past embedded in his eyes and I could see the alpha that took over this happy go lucky guy's life.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you a better answer, but I honestly don't know. There are several theories but we all thought that they were impossible. Course then again we all thought the stories we heard as a kids were just that stories. Now look at us."

I nodded. I was disappointed that he didn't give me an upright answer but I understood. I may never know the real reason for my transformation, but I could at least live in the moment and embrace it.

"Second, and if this is too personal then you can tell me, but will I ever get my menstrual cycle back?"

At first I thought I had asked the wrong thing, because he kind of blushed a bit before giving me a shocked look.

"What do you mean by back?"

"It completely stopped right before my transformation. Today I was supposed to get it again but I haven't."

"Well this is new."

I frowned, "No shit Sherlock."

"We can't have a pregnant wolf on patrol that would just be…"

I smacked him with the back of my hand.

"You idiot I'm not pregnant. I'm still a virgin for goodness sake and I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh, thank God. I thought I was going to have to force you to stay home. Next to your brother, you're one of our best."

It was true. Me and Jacob were one of the best fighters out there. When we took down the vampire with the dreads it was Jake and I who staged the plan and gave the final blow. Sam's laughing brought me out of my thoughts.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"It's just this is all new to me. We've never had a girl in the pack before."

"Great so my next question probably won't have an answer either huh?"

"No it might. Hit me with your best shot."

"Will I ever imprint or have children?"

Sam was speechless at this. I instantly regretted it. I can't believe that I was so stupid as to believe that he would be able to give me an answer. God I hated myself. If it hadn't had been for those stupid Cullens then this never would have happened. Wait? Cullens? They're the ones to blame. It's their fault I'm like this. If they hadn't had showed up then this never would have happened. Both Jacob and I would still be us and we wouldn't be a part of this stupid pack. Just thinking about them made me sick. I hadn't realized that I started trembling until a hand came to my shoulder and my eyes met his.

"Jade, honey, you need to calm down," came Embry's soothing voice. I must have been really out of it to not have heard Embry, Jared and Paul show up. Embry wrapped his arms around my still trembling form. I took a few deep breaths to try to calm down but they came out more like sobs.

"Shhh it's going to be ok," said Jared. I lost it then.

"NO IT'S NOT! IT MAY BE TO YOU BUT TO ME IT'S HELL! I'M NOTHING BUT A FREAK! THIS IS NORMAL TO YOU BUT NOT TO ME! IT'S A CURSE! YOU GET TO IMPRINT AND HAVE KIDS! I DON'T!"

I was sobbing freely now as all the boys just stood there in shock. I had never yelled at them like this before. I started trembling again and only Embry had the nerve to come near me.

"You're right. We don't know what you're going through but Jade we are experiencing what you are. True we're not girls and have no idea what's going through your head emotionally. However we do feel your pain. As a pack your pain is ours and ours is yours. You're Jacob's sister through blood, but you're ours through the pack."

"He's right. Like it or not we're all in this mess together and by damn we do feel your pain," said Jared by now I was on the ground crying in Embry and Jared's arms. When I finally calmed down enough to stand, Sam stood before me.

"Jade, I know that this life is a living hell but there is one good side to this," he said putting a hand to my shoulder.

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"You get to kill some vampires; the ones who did this to you?"

As soon as Sam's word sunk in I realized that he was right. I may not be able to imprint, have children or control my temper, but I could still kick some vampire ass. I wiped the tears that threatened to fall, shifted and ran back to Sam and Emily's. The others followed as soon as I shifted.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill me some vampires."

"Not without us little missy," said Sam

"Fine," I said shifting as I walked to the house.

"How soon can I get out there," I asked when Sam joined me at the steps.

"Your shift doesn't start for another four hours. Same time as Jacob's, remember?

"Change it. I want out there now."

I shifted once again and headed to the trees in search of Jacob, but I was blocked by Jared and Paul.

_Move guys. Now isn't the time._

_Jade, you're upset. You need to calm down and take a breathier _said Jared nudging me back to the house. I shrugged him off.

_Don't tell me what to do_

_Dude she's pissed. I say we let her have at it _said Paul. He was also itching to get into a fight but unfortunately Sam's shifting stopped us all.

_No, her attitude is exactly why we shouldn't let her out there in the first place. She vulnerable to mishaps and could easily mess up while fighting._

_Look, guys, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, I will be out there and there isn't anything you can do to stop me._

I began to walk out to the woods but Sam jumped right in front of me and started glaring at me. His gaze was strong enough to make me rethink my decision and send me to the ground in submission.

_Wrong, you will do nothing unless you are told to _he said in his alpha voice. I whimpered under the weight of his order. Now I had no choice but to submit. _Change back, Jade. Now._

I did and before long I found myself inside with Embry and Emily. We played video games, ate some junk food and waited for our shifts to begin. 15 minutes of pure boredom later, I decided to plop down on the couch and proceeded to beat Embry at Halo.

"You're a beast, Black," said Embry, throwing the controller on the table as I put in my high score. Once again I am undefeatable at Halo. I stretched out in the couch, smiling all the while.

"Girl power baby. Never forget it."

"Bet you can't beat me at Guitar Hero," he said. Poor boy just didn't know when to give up.

"Bring it Call."

We got out Guitar Hero and continued to try to beat each other. Well Embry was trying, I was succeeding.

"Give up Embryo?"

"Never Shorty."

"Five bucks on the girl," said Jared coming in with a bowl popcorn.

"You're on," said Paul grabbing a handful as Sam just sat there, "You want in on this Sam?"

"And get my butt kicked by Jade? Hell no, besides this is better than a soap opera."

Embry and I continued playing while everyone just sat and watched. Even Emily joined in on Jared and Paul's bet. Embry and I were neck and neck when Jacob walked in with Bella. Jacob looked confused until Emily explained to him what was happening.

"I'm taking bets now," chimed Paul.

"Six on Jade," said Jacob. Embry glanced over at his best friend, "What? Dude I hate to say it but she even beat me at this game. She's a beast."

"Dude, not to burst your bubble, but you can't play Guitar Hero to save your life," said Embry. It's true, sadly enough. The kid didn't have a prayer at beating anyone at the game. Jacob gave Embry the finger before plopping down at the kitchen table with Bella. By the look in his eye I could tell he had something to say.

"Yes! Victory is mine," I shouted once I had finally won. Pumping my fist in the air.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl," cried Embry

"Again," added Jared as Paul handed him five dollars.

"Told you so," said Jacob clapping his friend on the back.

"You wanna Black," said Embry standing up in a fighters pose

"Bring it on," said Jacob. With that he tackled Embry to the floor and everyone backed up to get out of their way. After a few minutes of watching, we decided the fight had gone on long enough. Besides, Paul had begun placing bets again and Embry had Jacob in a head lock.

"Hey. Hey. HEY! That's enough guys. We have bigger fish to fry," I said. Embry and Jacob quit fighting while Sam, Paul and Jared sat up a little bit straighter, "Last night we chased the red head t the Canadian border and killed her little mate. She's after something that much we do know. The question is what?"

"Bella," Jacob gasped. We turned to face him.

"Excuse me," asked Sam.

"The red head you're chasing? Her name is Victoria and she's after me," whispered Bella. At this everyone looked up at her in shock. Emily came over to hug Bella as the wheels started to turn in our heads.

"Yes, we have bait," cheered Paul as Jacob tensed up and everyone turned to slap him on the head.

"Shame on you Paul," said Emily

"The hell we're using Bella as bait. If anything we are going to protect her," said Sam, "However we could use her scent to lure her to us."

"The hell we are," said Jacob, all signs of imprinting evident in his face. If they could get Jacob to go along with the plan then it would be a downright miracle.

"You have a better idea," asked Embry, "All of our ideas have failed so far. At least this way it's fool proof."

"I just think that it would be best if she was somewhere safe," he defended.

"Jacob, Jade, tell Billy to keep Charlie busy and convince Charlie to let Bella stay in La Push where she is safe," said Sam, "She will be safe and we can all take night shifts. Does that sound good to you?"

Jacob nodded as did the rest of us and we began to prepare for the long night. Embry, Jacob and I weren't scheduled until morning; so we called up Dad to tell him the plan and took Bella home. Sam had followed us to her house to keep watch and was waiting when we pulled up to Bella's house.

"Don't worry Bells. You're safe with the La Push pack to protect you," said Jacob as they hugged

"I still don't think you guys should be out there Victoria is fast. Very fast."

"So are we. Don't worry we'll be fine. I'll keep you updated," I said hugging her as well

"Promise?"

"What I'm about to do is so elementary but pinky swear."

I held out my pinky and she took it in her own. I decided to give Jacob and Bella some privacy so I got out of the Rabbit and headed to the woods where Sam was located. Luckily he was in his human form when I got to him.

"Jacob's worried," I told him.

"I know. I would be too had it been me. It's to be expected with an imprint."

"Is it always like this?"

"When a wolf imprints it's very strong. He will do anything to protect her, no matter the cost. So yeah it's always this bad."

We looked up at the sight of Jacob whistling and waving me over. I bid Sam good bye and ran over to join Jacob in the Rabbit.

"What's up?"

"I'll explain once we get home. Right now I just need to think."

Things had turned weird when we transformed. Sometimes my twin and I would talk about anything and everything, and sometimes we were just too pissed to even look at each other. Today was one of those days where we were neither pissed nor talkative; we just needed a breathier. While Jake drove, I put in my iPod and just let the music take me to another place. Apparently it worked because next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Jacob.

"We're home."

I put my iPod in my purse and got out of the car. When we got inside we noticed a note on the refrigerator and 40 dollars on the table.

_Kids,_

_Sorry I went to bed early. Before I forget, be careful. Charlie is on the hunt for the "huge bears" and I can't run the risk of either of you getting hurt. Don't worry, your pack brothers already know. I left you each 20 dollars incase I'm not back by 7 pm tomorrow please don't spend it all on skittles. Hope you two have a nice night and try to get some sleep. You guys are starting to get bags under your eyes. There's pizza in the fridge in case you get hungry and I got a few sodas as well. See you in the morning. I love you both._

_Sincerely,_

_Dad_

_P.S._

_Congratulations son. I always knew this day would come._

Jacob looked away once we finished the letter, as if he were trying to hide something important. Something in that letter had made him wary. I decided that it was none of my business so I went over to the fridge, pulled out the pizza and soda and started eating. However Jacob hadn't even touched his pizza. That was new. He was usually the first one at the fridge. I looked over and saw him sitting on the couch just staring at the television and it wasn't even on.

"Are you ok?" I asked, "You barely touched your pizza."

"No le dije."

"Que?"

"I didn't tell Bella that I imprinted on her."

"I get that but why?"

"It's a little early don't you think?"

"Well it's not like you imprinted on a baby."

"Still, besides I wanted to wait for the right moment."

"There's no time like the present."

"You don't get it do you?" he said looking up at me. I shook my head. Was this another perk to being a werewolf or something?

"Sam and Jared's imprints found out in an odd way. I want Bella to be eased into it."

Of course, how could I forget? Emily found out while she and Sam were in the woods. He lost his temper, she was too close, the BAM instant explaining. Jared's was a bit more graceful though. When he imprinted, he was sitting at school right next to her. She "accidently" dropped her pencil, he reached down to pick it up, he looks into her eyes, then suddenly he's on cloud nine. However, when she found out they were at her house. He was trying to come up with, yet, another excuse for him leaving and she had threatened to break up with him. He was upset and was trying to calm her down while at the same time calming himself down. Sam and Paul felt the beginning of transformation and rushed over. They knew it would only be a matter of time before Jared transformed so Paul got Kim out of the way and Sam willed Jared to change. Jared, scared, raced into the woods with Paul on his heels and Sam was left to explain. When Jared came back Kim was at Emily's waiting for him. I could see how Jacob would want Bella eased into it, but she already knew about him being a wolf. So what was the problem?

"Well what are you going to do? Drop hints? You still got to explain imprinting?"

"Yea I know."

"What about Cullen?"

"He's not coming back. He and the others left. I have plenty of time to tell her."

"I sure hope you're right."

We finished off the pizza and watched a little T.V. before turning in for the night. We had to get as much sleep as possible if we were going to catch and kill that vampire. For good, this time.


	10. Chapter 10

We yet again awoke to the sound of Sam's howling. *groans* Damn, I'm getting sick and tired of this waking up early thing we have to do. Running on 4 hours of sleep everyday is not awesome.

"Come on Jade wakey wakey, eggs and baky," said Jacob barging into my room. I covered my face with a pillow to drown him out but it ended up being taken from me.

"Jake, don't you ever say baky to me when it's 5 in the morning and don't ever take away my pillow unless you have a death wish."

"Sam's calling and he gave me orders to get you out of bed. He said do whatever it takes, and that includes taking away your pillow."

"God I hate Sam."

"I know," he said playing with my hair before slapping my butt, making me jump, "Now wake up."

"I don't wanna."

"Neither do I but we got to. We might just catch that vampire today."

I pulled the covers over my head hoping that he would take the hint and leave me be. Don't get me wrong, I more than anyone wanted to catch that vampire but a girl needs her sleep.

"Don't make me bring out the tickle monster," he said grinning like a cat that got the mouse. I gave him the finger before covering up again.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Little did he know that I would get him in a sneak attack. Poor guy never saw it coming, until the last minute that is.

"No fair," he laughed as I tickled him, "Surprise attacks are illegal."

"Not unless I yell surprise," I said, "SURPRISE! Give up brother?"

"Never."

I continued to tickle him until he got the upper hand and had me pinned. Oh crap.

"Don't. You. Dare." I said through gritted teeth. He dared. He hacked up a loogy over me and threatened to let it face. I screamed before pushing him off of me. We rolled around a few times until someone cleared their throat to get our attention. I had Jacob by the legs when we looked up to see Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry staring down at me.

"Hey guys," we said letting over of the other and standing up.

"So while some of us are out hunting vampires, you two are here having a tickle fight," said an amused looking Sam. You could tell that he was trying not to laugh but his alpha side wouldn't have it, so he kept a straight face. Jacob and I shared a look before shrugging and turning to the pack.

"Anything," asked Jacob.

"Nah, just trails and wilderness," said Jared.

"She's smarter than she looks," complained Paul, "Who would've thunk?"

Jacob growled at this. I patted his back for comfort.

"Ella es sea fina, Jake. No se preocupe."

"Usted freaking hacia fuera también si ésta era su impresión."

"Ok can we please not use the twin language," said Paul, "Besides you guys have patrol."

"Let's go then. I'm ready to fight," I said. I wasn't kidding, my blood was pumping with adrenaline.

"Give the signal when ya'll find something," said Sam. With that Embry, Jacob and I ran out the house and shifted the moment our feet touched grass. However while Jacob and I were focused, Embry was a different story.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<span>_

_Embry! _Jacob and I groaned

_Dude, I like Lady Gaga as much as the next guy, but now is not the time to be bursting out lyrics to Bad Romance _I said

_Sorry guys. That song has been in my head since last night _said Embry as his steps became one with ours

_Great, my imprint is getting chased by vampires, my sister and I are werewolves and now my best friend is singing Lady Gaga. What else could go wrong? _

_How about your sister killing your best friend? Because now it's stuck in MY head._

_Sorry guys._

_We'll worry about that later. That vampire is out there and I won't rest until she's killed._

_Is that a promise?_

_Yes_

_Good cause I got wiff of her_ said Embry sniffing the air _She's headed east._

_That's where Charlie, Harry and Old Quil are _I gasped

_Crap. Sound the alarm, Jade. Embry see if you can't cut her off. Harry's heart isn't what it used to be._

Embry and Jacob ran off and I howled to the guys. When they finally shifted I sat back and waited for them to arrive.

_That was fast._

_Don't be surprised, Paul. You sound know by now that my brother and I work fast._

_Thank God we have twins in the pack _joked Jared.

_How close is she _asked Sam. Always Mr. Strategy.

_Let's put it this way: I hope CPR training paid off _said Jacob. Everyone froze at that and Harry's face suddenly came to mind.

_Shit! Leah hates me enough already. _

_Well let's go then. We can't have that on your conscience._

We took off to where the others were just in time to see Jake push Victoria off of Harry.

_Make sure Charlie and the others don't see you _ordered Sam _If they do then it's going to be hell for all of us trying to get that bullet out._

We winced and I hoped that Charlie didn't see Jake. How would I explain his death to Dad? To Bella? We chased the vampire around La Push and Forks. All the while trying our best to not be seen.

_Damn it _said Jacob _She jumped over the cliff._

I felt someone shift as well as two others. I recognized them as Sam, Embry and Jared.

_Sam's phone was ringing and Embry and Jared because Embry broke his leg _explained Paul.

So that was the loud crunch I heard.

_Did she get near him?_

_Yep. Embry got close enough for an attack but she swatted at him and he bounced right into a boulder._

Paul let it replay so we could see what happened. I winced when Embry hit the boulder. We needed to get back to La Push but before I could voice my thoughts Sam shifted back.

_Embry will be fine. Jared got him to shift and is taking care of him now. _He said. I noticed his tone. Something was off about it.

_This is one of those good news/bad news deals isn't it _I said

_The good news is Embry will be fine. The bad news is Harry had a heart attack._

We gasped at this. It didn't seem real. He was fine this morning and we got her off of him. What could have caused it.

_I need some of you to go back there and help out. I'm going out to the Clearwater's to inform Sue._

_I'll be there in a bit, Sam. I need to check on Bella _he said before turning to me and nuzzling me _Go help out, Jade. I'll be fine._

I knew he would be, but I just couldn't shake the feeling of something happening to him. Still, I followed Paul out to where we last saw Harry. We quickly phased into human form and dressed in the clothes around our ankles before making ourselves known. The first thing we noticed once we got into sight was Jared and Embry talking to Old Quil as he wrapped Embry's foot. The second thing we noticed was Charlie giving CPR to Harry. We immediately offered him our aid.

"Jade, Paul, thank goodness you two are here. Where's Sam?" asked Charlie

"He's going to the Clearwater's to inform Sue of what happened," said Paul kneeling down next to Charlie, "Anything we can do?"

"What about your friend," he asked glancing over at Embry who winced as Old Quil wrapped the bandage tight around his leg. Jared had since then left his side and had come to join us.

"I got him," I said, "My car is nearby. I can get him to a doctor."

We glanced up as an ambulance arrived and pushed us out of the way. They began to work quickly. Deciding that they had enough people on the scene I immediately went over to Embry and Old Quil as the paramedics worked to get Harry's heart beating. Old Quil pulled me into a hug when I got there and Embry reached out to hold my hand.

"I wrapped it to where it wouldn't bother him too much, but he needs to move it every so often so it doesn't set wrong," he said pulling back from the hug. I gave him a nod as I squeezed Embry's hand for reassurance. After talking a bit more about the red head vampire we lifted Embry up and guided him to my "car". When we got out of the clearing, Old Quil patted his back and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could see a tear roll down his face but he quickly wiped the tear away before turning to me, "Take him to Emily's. He'll be more comfortable there."

I nodded before watching him leave to go back to the clearing . I immediately exhaled. Ever tried to get someone with a 108 degree body temperature and a broken leg around a medical team? Trust me, it's not easy. We were lucky that their focus was more on Harry and not others around him. If it wasn't then we would be screwed. I turned to Embry.

"Think you can jump on my back if I shift," I asked

"I think so," he said. I gave a nod before shifting into my wolf form. I went over to where Embry stood and got down on my belly to make it easier for him to get on. When I was sure he was on and had a good grip, I began my run back to Emily's. When I got close to the house a medley of smells hit me all at once. Emily was cooking and the smells made my mouth water and my stomach growl. Embry smelt it too and whispered in my ear that he would be fine if I kicked up the speed. We were at the house within minutes. I let Embry get down before shifting into my human form and guiding him into the house.

"Where are your brothers," asked Emily when we walked in the door.

"They're helping out with Harry. Sam is at the Clearwater's," said Embry. I helped Embry into a chair before sitting down myself. I watched as he moved his leg around and winced when it made a popping sound. Emily went to the refrigerator, got out a bag of ice and handed it to Embry. He took it gratefully and put it on his leg.

"Did you get the vampire," she asked handing us a plate full of steak, potatoes, vegetables and a roll.

"We lost her," I said taking a bite of steak, "She jumped off a cliff as we zoned in on her."

Emily nodded before joining us at the table with her own plate. When we finished our meal, I got to work on Embry's leg. It had healed somewhat, but not quiet. Looking at his foot I noticed that he dislocated his ankle and began to pop it back into place.

"Come on Embry it has to be done," I said

"No way. You aren't medically trained," he said.

"Sue Clearwater gave me a class on medical training. I think I know what I'm doing."

"Oh that's comforting."

I grabbed a hold of his foot and went to pop it into place.

"OW DAMN IT," he screamed.

"Embry you are old enough to be a daddy. Don't whine."

Emily smirked at my remark as I set his ankle back into place and wrapped in gaze.

"There now that wasn't so bad was it," I said

He gave me the finger before putting the bag of ice back on his foot.

"Well done Dr. Black," said Emily patting my back.

"Yes, well done Dr. Black," sneered Embry, "You make the simplest thing such as healing so painful."

"If you're going to belly ache about it, go home to mommy. She'll give you a bottle and change your diaper."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"All right you two that's enough. Sam's calling."

We sat in silence, the only sound being made was Emily's talking and the occasional tapping of Embry's fingers. I could tell something was wrong the moment Emily hung up the phone. My thoughts flashed to Harry's still form, to Jacob's retreating form and to Emily's tear strickened face. I expected the worse but even Emily's next words made my heart skip a beat.

"Harry died on the way to the hospital. He's gone."


	11. Chapter 11

Nothing could have prepared me for what Emily said. I knew Harry was in bad shape and, yes, I knew the minute he in to cardiac arrest his life was on the line, but still it came as a shock to me. I knew Harry since I was born. Hell, every member of the pack did. He was there for us through everything: birth, scary times, phasing, even death. He was there for it all. My thoughts flashed to his family. Sue must be going crazy right now. The two have been together for years. They met when they were both in the eighth grade and dated throughout high school. They married as soon as Sue had finished medical school. He was the only man she had ever loved. I can't even begin to think of his kids. Leah had already lost her boyfriend of 4 or 5 years, she didn't need to lose her father too. Seth, the poor kid, was already at the age where he could really use his father around. It was torture for all of them. I looked over at Emily who was crying freely now. Embry and I were also crying freely but I quickly wiped my tears.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the Clearwater's," I said walking out the door and stripping my clothes. I tied them around my ankle real quick and shifted only to be met by Sam.

_Jacob needs to borrow some clothes _

_Hey Sam it's nice to see you too. By the way I don't think my sun dress will do my dear brother justice._

Sam chuckled.

_He says they're for Bella. _

_Oh well then in that case, ok._

_Where are you going?_

_The Clearwater's. I thought I could be of help, but since Jacob needs clothes I guess I'm heading to the house._

_Jared and Paul are already down there. There's really not much we can do and yea that would be best._

_What about you? Where are you going?_

_Emily called. She said she had some food for me to take down there._

_Oh ok._

I left to go to the house as soon as Sam shifted. It really wasn't far but I figured I needed the exercise. When I got to the house I immediately noticed a note from dad as well as forty dollars.

_At the Clearwater's and I might be there all night. Don't worry, Charlie gave me a ride and he'll give me a ride back tomorrow. I left you guy's forty dollars for food and again, no skittles. Love you both._

_Dad_

As soon as I got done reading the letter Jacob and Bella walked in. Bella was soaked from head to toe and was being carried bridle style by Jacob. I got one look at her and rushed to her.

"Crap," I said grabbing a blanket and handing it to Jacob, "Make sure she stays warm. I'm going to get her some dry clothes and start her a shower."

I quickly retreated to my room and got out some sweat pants, t-shirt and a hoodie. I then ran into the bathroom and started up a shower making sure the water was hot before coming back out.

"Bella, I got you some clothes in the bathroom for you change into when you get done in the shower. You can leave your wet clothes by the door."

"T..Th..Thank you," she stuttered before going into the bathroom for a hot shower. Seeing that she needed all the heat she could get, I decided to make some vegetable soup. That and I need something to take my mind off of Harry's death.

"Are you taking her home," I asked not standing the quite.

"Yep."

"Did you tell her about the imprint?"

"Not yet. It's not easy telling someone you imprinted on them, Jade."

"I know. I know."

I began chopping some vegetables and throwing them in the pot. It was evident that Jacob didn't feel like talking at the moment, so we just stuck with the silence. Until…

"Seth is supposed to phase after Quil."

"Oh?"

"Yea, but Sam thinks that it may be sooner than we thought."

"He thinks Harry's death may trigger an early transformation?"

"It's possible. I don't know what else could cause it."

"Leah?"

"Crap."

Jacob reached for his cell phone quickly dialing Sam's number. We really had to keep an eye on Seth now. Knowing Leah, she'd be bitchier than ever now that her father had died. Who wouldn't be? Jacob and I cringed when Sam finally answered the phone to reveal Leah's screaming as well as Seth's.

"What the hell," I asked upon hearing the angry voices.

"Ask him," said Jacob handing me the phone in turn of the spoon. I groaned before putting the receiver to my ear.

"What happened, Sam?"

"I don't know, Jade. One minute we're talking about Harry and the next thing I know I'm about of a screaming match."

"She's grieving, dude and you're being there might not be helping out much either."

"I have to be here. It's my job as alpha; not to mention the possibility of early transformation."

I rolled my eyes. They needed a feminine touch over at the Clearwater's.

"I'll be there in a minute. In the mean time don't say anything about Harry and don't talk to Leah. Don't even look at her. There are a lot of things she needs right now and you aren't one of them."

I hung up with Sam and handed the phone back to Jake. Bella had just gotten out of the shower and was eating a bowl of soup.

"It's really good, Jade," she said.

"Thank you," I said hugging her and giving Jacob a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back soon. I'm going to the Clearwater's. Feel better, Bella."

I was just about out the door when Jacob put a hand on my shoulder and pulling me to his chest.

"Be careful, sis," he said

"I will. You don't have to worry about me."

"I know but something is about to happen. I can feel it," he said touching the necklace around his neck, "Ser seguro."

I copied his action, "Ser seguro."

With that I ran into the woods and shifted; beginning my run to the Clearwater house. It was nice not having someone in my head for once.

_Jade?_

Spoke to soon.

_Hey Jared, what's up?_

_It's Quil._

That was all he needed to say to get me to change my direction. If anyone knew Quil it was me, Jake and Embry. However, Jake was with Bella and Embry was helping Emily around the house.

_Sam said you were on your way to the Clearwater's._

_I was but apparently now I'm going to help you out with Quil. By the way were you going alone?_

_What the hell's going on _asked a confused Quil.

_Quil we need you to tell us where you are _came Sam's booming voice.

_Get out of my head! What's happening to me?_

_Quil, do what he says. I promise everything will be explained if you corporate with us _I said

_Jade?_

_Yea, buddy, it's me. Welcome to the club._

_Jade, go to the Clearwater's. Jared and I got this _ordered Sam.

_Sam, no offense, but I think Jade is what Quil needs right now _said Jared _Remember how Jade and Jacob felt with Embry there to help them._

Sam was about to argue until Jared brought back that day. Sam had no choice but to comply.

_Oh alright._

_Um, hello. Still here._

_Sorry Quil_ I said _What do you see?_

_The inside of my house._

_Alright, I need you to carefully go outside and go in to the woods. Keep moving until you see either a grey wolf, black wolf or russet wolf._

_What?_

_Trust me._

_Last time you said that Embry, Jake and I were in dresses at a gay bar._

I laughed at the memory until someone else shifted. Normally I wouldn't have minded, but not right now. We made a promise not to ever speak of that night and Quil had just spoken of it and to make matters worse…it was Embry who phased.

_You promised to never speak of it _he screamed. Sam and Jared laughed. _and to think I came here to help._

_Relax Embry he didn't know. We haven't had a chance to explain anything to him yet._

_Got him in sight _said Jared as we caught sight of Quil.

_Finally something other than grey fur _exclaimed Paul who finally decided to join us.

_All right we don't need all of you here. Embry and Paul, get your butt's back to Harry's place and I don't care if you would rather sleep in fire than deal with Leah. I'll be there as soon as I can._

Embry and Paul shifted back and soon it was just me, Sam, Jared and Quil. We spent the next 4 hours explaining everything to Quil. From why we shifted to imprinting, Quil knew everything by dinner. He took it better than the rest of us, though.

_Cool! _He exclaimed. At his remark, I was sure he was either on something or our sad expressions needed some work.

_What? _I asked.

_This is so cool. When's my first patrol?_

_Quil we just told you how you became a wolf and gave you news that will change your life. Aren't you the least bit upset? _Asked Sam wondering if he had to replay what happened to Emily again.

_Nope. I mean I'm sorry about Emily and all but this has got to be the coolest thing that's ever happened to me. Heck I'm just glad to have my friends back _he said jumping around and trying to tackle me.

_He's worse than a puppy _said Jared to Sam who just nodded

_Hey where's Jake?_

_Taking Bella home. She had a bit of a rough day._

I just hope him telling her about his imprinting wasn't going to freak her out.

_He hasn't told her yet _asked Sam and Jared in unison.

_He wants to ease her into it_

_Tell him to just do what we did. Kim and Emily took it pretty well. Even though Kim got a bit freaked and tried to whack me with a frying pan, then tried to stab me with a butcher knife._

Jared shuttered at the memory. I did too. How was I going to explain to Dad what happened to Jacob? Sam chose that moment to intervene.

_No, no, Jake's right it's best to not push it on he. Besides it's about time someone explained stuff to their imprint with dignity and without almost getting killed._

_And grace _I added as Quil laughed while Sam and Jared gave us dirty looks.

_We better get back to the Clearwater's _

_Not until Quil learns to change back._

_Plus the issue of clothes._

_Wait once I change back I'm naked?_

_As a jay bird._

_Damn._

_Well what do you expect, clothes to magically appear in your body when you change back?_

_Well yea._

_Amateur _said Jared as we all gave him a dirty look

_Sam go ahead and got to Harry's place. I'll take care of Quil _I said

_Um Jade…_asked Jared. I turned to him _Shouldn't a guy be doing that?_

_Ain't nothing I haven't seen before._

Sam shrugged _Good enough for me._

_Sam you're letting a girl do a man's job._

_I'm more of a man than you'll ever be._

_Burn _said Quil

_Whatever let's go, Sam._

_What you're serious?_

_Like she said "ain't nothing she hasn't seen before" _said Sam as he and Jared took off to the Clearwater's.

_Don't worry I'll run into your house, grab your clothes and we'll get this party started. Now come on I need a ride back home after this._

We began our run to Quil's house or rather our trot to Quil's house. He wanted to talk a bit more before we got there.

_So imprinting, it's like love at first sight right?_

I nodded.

_A bit stronger than that, but yea. Basically it's like she's the center of the universe. Nothing matters but her. I've seen it through Sam and Jared's eyes suddenly it's not gravity holding you to this Earth; it's her._

_Have you imprinted?_

I stopped my stride.

_Did I say something wrong, Jade?_

_No…I..I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard for a moment._

_I'm sorry honey._

_It's ok and to answer your question: I don't think I ever will imprint Quil. It's just not in the works for me._

_What you mean?_

_I think I'm a genetic dead end. Everything changed when I first transformed, so there's no hope for me._

_I'm sorry, Jade._

_It's not your fault._

We continued our run hearing nothing but the steady rhythm of our feet hitting the ground and our breathing. The occasional bird or two but that was a different story. We weren't to far from the house so we slowed our pace.

_You think I'll ever imprint?_

_It's rare but who knows. You just might be one of the few that do._

_What about Jacob? Has he imprinted?_

_Yea, but she doesn't know it yet._

_Huh?_

_Sam and Jared's imprints found out in an odd way. Bella, however…._

_Wait? Bella?_

_Yea._

_Wow, who would have thought._

_Anyways, Bella knows about the wolves, she just doesn't know about the imprint. Jacob is just trying to find the right time and way to tell her._

_Yikes._

_Yea, so you might want to keep it hush around her until she knows. Hopefully that will be soon. Oh we're here. Hang on out here._

I quickly phased and changed before going up to the front door and walking in. There was no need for knocking because all the wolves pretty much knew everyone on the counsil and had permission to barge in unannounced at whatever time. Hence why Embry usually stayed over Sam and Emily's half the time. I made my way to Quil's room and almost instantly regretted it. Clothes, books, and old pizza boxes were scattered all over the floor. Wish I could say I grabbed a clean pair of shorts but something tells me that I didn't. I almost debated on whether to run to the store or not but decided against it. Sam's motto was "get the job done or don't return" and by damn I planned to get the job done. Gross as it may be. So I ran outside, Quil's shorts over my shoulder, stripped my clothes and changed back.

_Clean your room, dude. It looks like a bomb went off in there._

_Don't hate._

_I will cause you won't me in that room unless it is spotless._

_I could care less if you came into my house._

_You won't be thinking that when your pants are shredded._

_I'll just borrow some of Jake's or Embry until I get home._

_Not when they find out you haven't washed your clothes since Lord knows when._

Quil scoffed.

_Fine. Just tell me how to switch back. Well for starters you need to calm down. Think of something happy…no wait nevermind._

_I wasn't thinking like that._

_Bull shit._

_Jade please. I'm trying to concentrate._

It took a good five hours but he eventually got it. However, he about freaked when I didn't avert my eyes. Deciding that we didn't want to got through this again I shielding my eyes as he hurridly got his pants on. Though it came as a shock to him when I shifted and changed in front of him without a second thought.

"The hell Jade?"

"Like I said I've seen it all before. Doesn't phase me. Now come on, we got to head to the Clearwater's."

We loaded in the pickup truck and drove to Harry's; when we got there though the pack was just beginning to leave.

"Meeting at Sam's and yes we told Billy and Old Quil," said Paul before turning his gaze to Quil and clasping his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "Welcome to the pack bro."

Quil gave him a smile.

"Has the message been given to Jacob," I asked

"Jared's informing him now."

That was when I heard the howl. To me it was a message, but to Quil it was hell on Earth.

"Oh man why did it have to be so loud?"

"You'll get used to it. Also that keen sense of smell can either make or break you."

"Damn."

"By the way I'm riding with you two," said Paul jumping in the bed of the pickup.

"Is he always like this," asked Quil starting up the truck.

"There's a lot you got to get used to kid," I said. I could


	12. Chapter 12

"Harry's death is a tragedy," said Sam, "He will be missed by all. Which is why we must kill the vampire that did this."

Some hooted and hollered while others just clapped. We had gathered at Sam and Emily's place for a meeting/memorial service. As an elder, Harry deserved the out most respect from us and we planned to give it to him. The funeral was to be held the next morning so we had the rest of the day off. However, we would not be attending that funeral. Instead, we will be attending the after burial, the funeral where the wolves came in and said a few words then howled together in grief. It's what Harry would have wanted. Sam raised his arms up to silence us.

"Attacking should be easier now that we have one more to the group," said Sam smiling at Quil and extending his hand to him, "Welcome, brother."

Quil shook the offered hand and thanked Sam. I'm surprised. Most newbies took it pretty hard when they first joined the pack, but Quil was taking it well. Come to think of it a lot of us were starting to enjoy this new life. Even Sam, who had all the reason to hate it, was starting to embrace his life as a La Push wolf. Truthfully, I was starting to enjoy it too. I felt free when I was in wolf form and the sense of family and companionship whenever I ran with my pack brothers. The only one to seem to not like this life was Jacob and he wasn't even here half the time to face it. No sooner had the thought crossed my mind did Jacob finally appear out of nowhere. I gave him a smile but he didn't smile back. In fact, he didn't look like the happy, cheerful Jacob that I remembered. This Jacob looked solemn, like a puppy that just got kicked. The others, though, didn't seem to notice and went up to greet him. Jacob put on a smile and shook their hands as one by one our brothers came up to him. Upon spotting Quil, he gave him a man hug as a welcome and kissed my cheek before taking a seat next to me.

"So as I was saying now that Quil is here we have more a chance at defeating this vampire. So I've got a strategy. Jacob, Quil and Embry will take the south part of the forest; Jade and Jared will take Forks while Paul and I take La Push. She'll be cornered with no way out. It's the perfect plan."

"Wrong."

We all turned to Jacob at the sound of his voice. It was the first time he had spoken since walking in and his sad stricken face was more noticeable.

"Something we should know, Jacob," asked Sam

"You're going to have to rethink your entire strategy. Jade and Jared can't be in Forks and we can't be in some parts of the forest."

"Why?"

"The Cullen's have returned."  
>There goes the plan.<p>

"I thought they left."

"They did, but after Bella's scare at the cliff they came back."

"Damn it. That throws us way off course now," complained Sam. He was in deep thought now. Obviously, rethinking his plan now that the Cullen's where in the equation again. Wait, if Cullen came back then that must mean….

"You idiot," I shouted slapping his arm. He looked at me in shock.

"The fuck, Jade?"

"You didn't tell Bella you imprinted. Damn it Jake all this could have been avoided had you just told Bella that you imprinted on her."

"Jade you don't understand."

"No Jacob you don't understand. If you had told Bella a head of time we wouldn't have this problem. The Cullen's wouldn't be back and that damn vampire would be dead. God, you really don't have a clue."

"Cool it. Both of you," said Sam. Jacob and I were shaking now and everyone had backed away from us. We would have shifted on the spot if Sam hadn't had said something, "Jade it was Jacob's choice. Stupid as it may be we have to respect it. I'll call a meeting with the leader to make sure the treaty intact. In the mean time we wait for the others. Seth will be joining us soon so numbers shouldn't be a problem."

We really had no other choice, much as we hated it we had to follow Sam's command. He rarely used his alpha voice but when he did it was like he had us on leashes. This was one of the main reasons we wouldn't wish this on anyone. My brother and I shared a glance before nodding and sitting back down.

"Luckily for us we get to sleep in tomorrow but I want all of us here at 12 for lunch. Am I clear?" said Sam

"Yes sir," said Jared and Paul

"Copy that," replied Embry and Quil

"Yep," was all Jacob and I said before we got up and headed to the Rabbit.

"Had to think," I asked once we got in.

"Yea. It's nice not having someone in your head all the time, plus I couldn't it made more sense to drive from Fork's to here."

One thing we learn about this new life, was that our human form was like oxygen. In our human form, our secrets were safe and our thoughts were private. These were the reasons why a lot of us only shifted when we had to. The ride to the house was silent. Not one of us spoke. Even when the car was at the house and parked we didn't say anything. We didn't even bother to get out of the car. All we did was stare at the house in silence.

"Wanna just drive around," asked Jacob. I nodded. It was clear that neither of us felt like putting up with dad at the moment. I pulled out a note pad and a pen and wrote a quick note to dad. Since his truck wasn't there, I stuck the note on the door before getting back in the car. Jacob had already started the car, so as soon as I got in he drove off. The whole ride was silent; neither of us wanting to break the silence. We just enjoyed the silence and the other's company.

"I don't want to go home just yet," said Jacob after a while of driving.

"Neither do I," I said.

It was nice not talking about the pack or to think about them for once. It given the chance I think Jake and I would stay like this forever. No supernatural stuff, no vampires and more importantly no alpha. A smile slowly graced Jacob's lips before he pulled into a diner that was open 24/7. It was also a convenient store. I instantly knew what he was getting at.

"You get the food and I get the drinks," I smiled. He nodded and we both got out of the car. A few moments later we both came out. Jacob holding three to go boxes and me with some soda's and chips. I put my stuff in the back before running back to get some ice. I got the ice and soon we were driving to our destination. Since we always kept a cooler in the back, I began to fill it with the ice and drinks. It wasn't long until we were at the camp grounds. We began to unload our stuff. Thankfully we always kept the things needed for camping in the car.

"Get the wood," said Jacob, "I'll set up camp."

It had been a while since we had a camping trip and truthfully it reminded us of our childhood. However, when dad became cripple and our sisters moved out we really didn't go camping all that much, unless Quil and Embry planned it. When Jacob and I wanted to go, we would go to the store, grab some supplies and head to our spot. So it became our thing when ever life became too much or whenever we just needed a break. Dad didn't really mind so long as we called him when we were on our way back. Camp was set up an hour later. Our tent was set up with our sleeping bags in it, a fire was running and the cooler was close by.

"It's been a while since we've done this," said Jacob taking a bite of his bacon burger and washing it down with root beer.

"Yea I know. I can't even remember the last time we went camping," I said dipping one of my fries in some barbeque sauce.

"Two summers ago."

"Embry wanted to get out of the house.."

"and Dad was being over dramatic."

We laughed at the memory before stuffing our faces with food and listening to the crickets chirping.

"I miss the days where all we had to worry about was who to take to the dance. When none of this werewolf bullshit even existed," said Jacob breaking the silence.

"Yea I know what you mean. We used to make straight A's in school and now we've dropped to C's and D's. Sometimes I just want to run away from it all."

"Like what we're doing now?"

We laughed before falling in to silence once again. The only sound being the fire and the crickets.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," I said, "I was out of line."

"You had every right to be. I would have done the same."

"Yea but.."

"Jade, it's no big deal, really."

"Yes it is. I snapped at you and I had no reason to. I guess I'm just jealous that you get to imprint and I don't."

"And I get that. Look we knew that it was bound to happen eventually and it did. I forgive you."

We hugged it out before turning back to our food. When we finished eating we threw our trash in a trash bag and put it in our car before going back to our spots for smores.

"I think this is one thing that being werewolves can't take away from us," I said putting another marshmellow on the skewer.

"That and music," said Jacob taking out his mp3 and hooking it up to some speakers. I smiled as Nickleback started blarring through the speakers. I began to sing along to Rockstar and soon Jacob did too. When the song ended we laughed at our bad singing before another song filled our ears. It was much slower than the last one and I immediately recognized it as The Plumb's In My Arms. Jacob stood up and held out his hand to me.

"Dance with me, sis," he asked. I took his hand and stood up. He led me out to an area that wasn't cluttered with camping gear and held me to him as we began to dance. We have always been close and weren't embarrassed to be seen dancing together. Our closeness, though, seemed to be disappearing. Ever since our transformation, we've been becoming more and more distant. We were still close just not as close as we use to be. He was always with Bella, and I was always out covering for him during his shift. He hated being a wolf and I was enjoying it. We argued more than we usually did. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice the tear rolling down my face. I buried my face in my brother's chest as the tears began to fall. I missed what use to be. I missed being a regular human and more than anything I missed the possibilities of finding my soul mate. Jacob held me close as I cried and kissed my head. All the while we moved to the music. I soon felt something hit my head and I knew that Jacob must have been crying too. I looked up face my brother as he wiped at his eyes to hide the tears. He had been very conscious of letting people see him cry ever since mom died. The only other time anyone had seen him cry was the night we first shifted and even then he brushed it off like it was nothing. Not this time though.

"Jacob, I cry myself to sleep almost every night since the transformation and I have never once seen you shed a tear. You can't keep bottling up your feelings like that, it's not healthy. I'm your sister Jake, you have nothing to hide with me."

"I can't," said Jacob his voice cracking, "I can't show weakness."

"Crying doesn't make you weak, Jake. It just makes you human, if only for one night."

"I.."

"Just be human for one night Jake. It may be the only chance you get for a while."

He shook his head before turning to retreave his mp3. I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me.

"Jake..please. You need this."

He then grabbed me and held me as his walls began to break. The tears flowed down his face like a waterfall and his body shook with sobs. I held him close as we both cried ourselves to sleep, with nothing but the stars watching us.

A/N: Ok if it seemed like incest at the end I'm sorry. I was trying to capture the closeness of the twins. Again, I swear, it's not incest. Don't believe me, then, stick around for the rest of the story. I got some surprises coming your way. Some you may expect and others you might not.


	13. Chapter 13

"You sure you want to do this," I asked Jacob as we stood in the woods. As usual he was wearing nothing but cut-off shorts while I stuck to shorts and a tank top.

"I'm sure," he said. We knew that since Bella was grounded that Edward would be taking her home once she got off work, so we decided to meet them half way.

"They're pulling up."

"Let's do this."

We then stepped out of the woods and on to the road.

"I hate this," I said

"I know, just let me do the talking."

"You mean the thinking."

"Whatever."

"Well if he can read minds.."

The sound of a Volvo's engine getting closer stopped me mid sentence. Truthfully I didn't see the point in my being here. After all this wasn't my imprint. The car came to a screeching halt in front of us. Jacob made eye contact with the bloodsucker, then with me before running back in to the woods.

"Jacob," I began

"Shh," he said, "He got the message."

Sure enough the leech and Bella came up to meet us. I noticed how he kept a far enough distance between Bella and us. We met the bloodsuckers gaze as well as Bella's for a good few seconds before my brother decided to speak.

"So you're still alive for now."

This whole thing seemed pointless to me. Why couldn't he just tell Bella and get the damn thing over with?

"He thinks it's me keeping you away," explained Edward to Bella. Great we get commentary.

"You stay the hell out of my head," snapped Jacob growling at Edward. The damn leech was stealing his imprint and there was nothing Jake could do about it. Well, I mean, he could but that would hurt Bella. I watched as Edward and Jacob had a stare down and noticed how neither moved an inch since he and Bella got here. Edward's step forward made me jump a bit, I hadn't expected it.

"Jacob, I know you have something to say to me, so just say it."

Shit, did he read my mind? Damn it! Bad Jade, bad! I then saw the bloodsucker smirk at me and a growl rippled through my chest. Jacob's arm twitched a little bit. Shit.

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Alright then let me say this: thank you. Both of you."

We looked at him confused.

"Thank you for keeping Bella alive when I couldn't. It truly means a lot to me," he said

"No you didn't and us keeping her alive wasn't for your benefit bloodsucker."

"Still, though, I'm grateful. I'm here now and so is she. And Jacob?"

I looked at my brother who never once looked away from the leech and Bella.  
>"I just want you to know that I'm not going to leave her side, unless she orders me away."<p>

I inhaled at his words. Jacob was really going to have to tell her now.

"We'll see," said Jake as I smirked.

_Take that leech! Never underestimate the power of an imprint._

Edward nodded at us before turning back to Bella. He stopped though when Jacob spoke.

"Hey, my turn to talk. I'm also here to remind you about the key point in the treaty."

"We haven't forgotten."

Look at him squirm. I could tell he so badly wanted to leave before Bella got affected by the imprint. Luck was on our side.

"What key point?" asked Bella. I almost forgot she was even here. Jacob and I looked at Edward; both of us sending him daggers. I figured it was my turn to talk now.

"If any of them bites a human, the truce between us and them ends," I said my eyes never leaving the bloodsucker's. _Like to see you get about that._

"If I choose then it has nothing to do with you," said Bella. I smirked. Edward was already getting antsy.

"I won't let you," said Jacob as he started to tremble. I had to get him out of here quick before he phased and possibly hurt Bella. I placed my hand on his arm in hopes of claiming him down. He looked at me for a moment before turning back to his imprint, "You're not going to be one of them Bella."

"It's not up to you," she said. Well that did it. He was pissed.

"You know what we'll do to you. Bella, we won't have a choice."

Edward grabbed Bella's arm and tried to pull her away from us. I growled at him and he gave a small hiss.

"Bella, please, come."

_She's not a dog._

"Wait," said Bella turning to the vampire. We looked on confused, "Are they going to hurt me? Read their minds."

The hell? We would never hurt her. She's family. Rather she would be if she listened to the damn imprint. Hell, if Jacob didn't tell her then I would. Edward held her gaze for a moment before she came right up to Jacob. Maybe all wasn't lost.

"Jake," she began. I mentally crossed my fingers as she looked into his eyes. Billy always said that they would know when they made eye contact. Bella gasped and I smirked. She noticed it, "I love you."

I did a little dance in my head. Yay, she noticed the imprint. I saw the corners of my brother's mouth twitch and he took a deep breath to compose himself.

_Suck on that!_

"So please," she said. Wait? What? "Don't make me choose, 'cause it'll be him."

Impossible. She saw it, I know it. Why was she denying it? I looked over to see Edward smiling.

_Fuck off!_

"It'll always be him."

I felt like I was watching a soap opera. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. The girl wasn't supposed to fall for the vampire, but then again she wasn't supposed to fall for the werewolf either but still. Damn and that…. Parasite was enjoying this. Fuck him. Jacob looked at her. I could tell that he was just as disappointed as I was, but he didn't give up.

"Bella," he said tears glistening in his eyes and he was shaking again I assumed it was him trying not to cry but then Edward spoke.

"Goodbye, Jacob. Goodbye, Jade."

"No, you don't speak for her," snapped Jacob grabbing Edward's arm but the leech raised his hand and back handed Jacob into the air. In an attempt to not fall on his back, or hit a tree, Jacob did a back flip and transformed in mid air. There went his shorts. I glared at Edward as he tried to get between Bella and Jacob. I was about to phase myself when I noticed the bloodsucker looked ready to fight, when Bella ran out and put herself between my brother and the vampire.

"Stop," she snapped but Jacob continuing growling, "Stop! You can't hurt each other without hurting me."

Jacob and Edward glared at each other for a while. No doubt, Jacob was ready to fight but what Bella said had been true. I could move her out of the way from getting physically hurt but not mentally hurt. Realizing this Jacob ran off into the woods, to where it was just me, Bella and Edward. Bella called out to Jacob but I knew he wouldn't come back in fear of hurting her. So I did the next best thing.

"He'll be all right," I said hugging Bella and glaring at the bloodsucker.

_He imprinted on her. They're soul mates. You can't stop that from happening. She's blinded by your beauty and scent. While you were gone she was a train wreck. Jacob put her back together when you weren't there. He protected her, he loved her, and he devoted his time to her. He can give her things that even your money can't buy. So think about that the next time you kiss her._

"I got to leave," I said

"Why," asked Bella, "I can't lose you too, Jade."

"You won't. Jake is just upset right now. He'll come around when I pound some since into him. Take care Bells and say hi to Charlie from me."

She nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. I waved goodbye and then headed farther into the woods. When I was far enough I stripped my clothes and allowed the change.

_Jacob. You there _I asked as I ran through the woods hoping to find my brother.

_Right here._

I stopped to see a dark russet wolf standing in front of me. He looked upset and pissed.

_Hey it's ok. She'll come around._

_That's just it, Jade. I don't know when she'll come around and I don't know if she ever will. Am I doing something wrong?_

I went over to him and nudged his side with my nose.

_We'll just have to take this one day at a time. I wish I could say she'll dump the leech for you but I can't._

_Everything happens with time, bro._

He sighed before resting his head on mine. I hated this part of being a wolf. No matter how much you tried you could never avoid a pack members emotions or thoughts. I once dreamt of Kim because Jared couldn't think of nothing else but her in bed. Ewww (shudders). Truthfully, I think the emotional pain was a lot worse than the uncontrollable thoughts. Course then again the reason I say that is because I had all the boys crying after I had watched The Notebook. Sam called us from the woods cause he found a trail and he got me in the middle of the movie. So when I phased I had tears in my eyes and it didn't take long for the others to start crying too. Sam had composed himself enough to order me to go home but that was before he started bawling like a baby. Let's just say I had to time my chick movies when I wasn't supposed to go patrol.

_Come on _I said _Sam will have our head if we're not at his house by 12:30_

_Race ya! _He said taking off before I even had time to think.

_Cheater! _I yelled before chasing after him. He laughed as I caught up to him and he picked up the speed. Ok if he wants to play dirty, let's play dirty. I caught him by the tail and pulled him back behind me, so now I was in the lead.

_Who's the cheater now!_

_You started it._

_Did not!_

_Did too! _I said kicking dirt at him

_Oh it's on baby sister._

He then pounced on my back and began biting my ear. I yelped at the sudden surprise before reaching up with my claws to smack him.

_Hey no claws _he said as I flipped is so now we were facing each other

_Well you bit me so it's only fair besides it'll heal._

_Same goes for the bite. It won't kill you._

_For all I know you could have rabies_

_So could you._

_You can't get rabies from claws dumbass._

_Cool it guys _came Sam's booming voice. Hmm, I never even noticed him phase. _Both of you get to the house. NOW!_

He was either really pissed or really irritated. Not wanting to argue with him, we began our run back to the house, this time a little bit faster than normal. Something about Sam's tone sounded urgent.

_Still got those spare clothes in the bushes? _

_Yep. They're in a basket._

I phased as soon as I got to the bush and quickly changed into my clothes before grabbing Jake's. I handed them to him as Sam appeared fully clothed.

"Emily made tacos. Just thought I'd warn you," said Sam as he ran into the house. Jacob and I paused. Emily's tacos were like potato chips. You couldn't resist them and you couldn't have just one. I looked over at my brother who had the same crazed expression I did.

"Every man for himself," I said running into the house with Sam behind me. I could already see Jacob rushing to get to the door. I came to a halt the second I got to the kitchen. Yes! There was a taco left. One taco was left. Ok now we had a problem. There was once taco left and now seven wolves in the kitchen. All of us eyed the taco, our stomachs growling. Only Paul had the balls to try to grab it and thus causing us to attack.

"Give it here Paul," yelled Jared.

"No way, you already had ten."

"Well you had 15. So give it," said Embry

"No way, I hadn't had one yet," said Sam, "Give it here."

"Forget it Mr. Alpha. I hadn't eaten all day," said Jacob trying to get the taco from Paul.

"All of you should be ashamed of yourselves," I said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me, "Besides ladies first."

We continued fighting over the taco for at least another five minutes before Emily walked in.

"Um…Guys," she said. When she didn't get our attention she tried calling a little louder. When that didn't work she whistled and it was loud.

"Ow easy on the ears, Em," said Sam covering his ears.

"Yea they're sensitive," groaned Jared as we got over the loud noise that threatened to bust our ear drums.

"Well when all of you get done fighting over the taco there's more on the table."

We stopped our fighting and turned to the table to see four platters of freshly made tacos. Paul scarfed down his and ran to the table for more, knocking Embry over in the process. The rest of us struggled to get up and before long we had finished all four platters. Not a moment too soon.

"Jade, Jacob, may I speak with you both for a moment," asked Sam. He had a really pissed off look on his face so this could be good. Even worse the elders had walked in which could only mean more trouble, "Billy, I need you."

"What's wrong," asked dad when he wheeled himself in the living room where we were, "What'd they do?"  
>"Well they went to see Bella."<p>

"That's not a crime," protested Jacob.

"It is when you transform while the Cullen boy is there."

"What," gasped Dad, "You both know that you can't protect her unless on our land."

"We didn't even attack him. I just lost my temper and phased. I'm sorry."

"For all I know you could have attacked him. We don't take shit like that seriously, Jacob. What amazes me is that you involved your sister in this too."

"Sam, he didn't attack Cullen. I was there. I saw it with my own eyes. If you don't believe me ask Bella. She's our witness," I said.

"Show me what happened, Jade," asked Sam

I followed him outside and we went in to the woods. We both phased and I showed him everything that happened. When I was done telling him what happened, he looked down.

_I'll talk to the leader of the Cullen's. Maybe we can work something out._

_Like what? Edward gets her Monday thur Friday and Jacob on the weekends? Sam, Bella isn't a child and this isn't a custody battle. Jacob imprinted in Bella, he should be able to see her whenever he wants. He shouldn't have to go through Edward just to spend some time with her._

_Here's the thing though. I've seen the imprint through Jacob's eyes and I know you've seen it too. Yes, Jacob needs to be with Bella but Jacob's wants and needs are nothing compared to hers. Nothing matters but her and I know that Jacob would do anything for her. Be anything for her; whether it's a friend or a lover. She'll see that Jacob is the right match for her and she'll leave Edward for him._

_That's the thing though, Sam. She plans to become one of them after graduation._

Sam growled at this. I could tell that he never saw it coming and that pissed him off. Even more so now that he knew about her plans. I let my thoughts wonder to our confrontation with Edward.

_Thank you. At least he remembers the key point in the treaty. I just hope that others do too._

_If Cullen knows then the others know._

_Come. The sun is setting. We got to be at the grave sight by 10._

That night all the pack gathered around Harry Clearwater's grave. The elders at the head of the circle. After reciting a Quiluete chant and laying lilacs on the grave, Sam stepped forward. He shared a look with all of us before throwing his head back and howled. We followed his lead as the elders chanted and threw petals at Harry's grave.

A/N: I hope you guys liked chapter 13 because there's a surprise in store for chapter 14. So please review and continue reading Ser Seguro because I have a few tricks up my sleeve that you will not want to miss. Chioa.


	14. Chapter 14

*Three Weeks Later*

"Ok new plan: Jared, Paul and I will take the morning shift; Jade, Jacob, Embry and Quil take the afternoon shift," said Sam as we sat once again in the living discussing shifts to catch the red head vampire. We were all gathered around the living room thinking of strategies and actions. Well, some of us were. The ones who weren't were playing video games or eating.

"You got to switch it around though, Sam," I said

"Paul and Jared aren't going to wake up every day at 3 to run patrol and Paul is cranky enough as it is," finished Jacob biting into a piece of bacon.

"Ok so one day Paul, Jared and I take mornings and the next day you guys can."

"That'll work," I said as Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Wait since when do we take shifts," asked Paul looking up from his game. Jared was playing too so he paused it before turning to look at us.

"Since the pack is growing. A lot more of us will be joining soon, we're trying to come up with shifts to make it easier on everyone," I said.

"So what's going to happen when there's…oh I don't know….twenty of us," asked Jared

"Then we'll take it one step at a time like we usually do, but until then I expect all you in wolf form as soon as the call is made. Understood?" said Sam. Everyone nodded before returning to what they were doing.

"So what's today's plan," asked Quil

"Well, right now Jacob, Jade and I are going to teach you the basics. Then Paul and Jared will meet up with us for training and then Embry for mental training.

"What, we're not going to meet up at the cliff with the elders to hear the stories," said Jared

"You know we can't do that until the elders give the ok. Besides they're waiting for Seth. They think Harry's death provoked the change so Quil's joining of the pack isn't official until the bonfire."

"Great."

"Well let's get going. We have a vampire to catch."

With that Jacob, Quil, Sam and I exited the house and ran into the woods. When we shifted we were met by a freaked out Quil.

_Can't she go behind a bush and phase? Maybe even a sex change?_

_So it doesn't bother you when they strip down and phase, but when it comes to me you act like a first grader? _I said gesturing to Sam and Jacob

_That's different they're guys. You're a girl._

_Chill dude, she doesn't have cooties. _Said Sam

_Sam, I would think that you would consider this unlady like of her, and Jacob that's your sister. What's your opinion on this?_

_Look, if it will keep the peace I'll phase behind a bush or a tree. _I said. _Now can we please continue what we were doing._

_Fine._

We began to do some laps around La Push. Making sure not to miss anything and sniffing out every nook and cranny.

_Damn it _yelped Jacob causing all of us to stop our running.

_What?_

_Shit._

_Jake, what happened?_

_I stepped in shit._

Quil and I busted out laughing while Sam tried his best to stifle a laugh. Jacob glared daggers at us while wiping his paws in the grass.

_Quil, here's something to always remember: watch your step and smell before you step._ I said before laughing

_Sshh _said Sam, his ears perking up

_What is it? _Asked Jacob

_Smell that?_

I sniffed the air. Aside from the smell of crap I also smelt something different; something woodsy and blood thirsty. That's when I saw it. Something big and brown made it's way into the clearing and that something was a grizzly bear. I immediately froze up, and glanced at my brother, Quil and Sam.

_Don't tense up. He can smell fear _said Sam. I untensed my body and took a small step back. However, the bear got closer and closer to me. Almost as if defending something

_Turn around, Jade _said Sam

_If I turn around he'll rip me apart._

_Jade, just turn around _said Jacob. I slowly turned around and followed the bears gaze to a bush. Something must be in there that he wants.

_We got trouble _said Jacob _I can smell at least two more bears._

I sniffed the air and realized that I too could smell then and they were closer than I expected. Almost as if they were in the…that's when it clicked.

_Sam, it's not a he, it's a she and she has cubs in that bush._

_The bush that I am right next to, her cubs are in there._

_Oh no._

The bear growled at me and the hackles on my back rose up. Jacob and Quil got into crouching positions and Sam tensed up.

_No, no, guys, don't attack. I know what she wants. _I said as I tried to relax my body. It was no use though cause she tried swatting at me with her big massive claws. _Guys calm down. She's only attacking because we're near her cubs. Just move away slowly.  
>We're not leaving without you, Jade <em>said Sam

_Then two of you go and one of you stay._

The bear growled again and swatted at me.

_Now!_

Quil left but Jacob stayed right next to Sam. I looked at my brother with pleading eyes.

_Go. I'll be fine_

When he didn't move, I almost thought that he would be the one to stay and Sam the one to leave. However, Jake looked over at Sam as if to say, "protect her", then next thing I knew he ran off after Quil. I focused my attention back on the bear as soon as my brother was out of my sight.

_Sam, I'm going to slowly move towards you and then we are going to slowly walk away. You got that?_

_Just get out of there, Jade. She's starting to get testy._

I nodded before taking a breath and slowly took a step away from the bush. The bear growled at me, so I stopped for a second and tested the air around me. She was agitated with me being close to the bush, but me moving caused her to be even more agitated. I decided to try again, this time she didn't growl. I took another step, then another, then another, and before long I was next to Sam.

_Walk away._

We retreated into the woods and got as far away as we could before running toward Jacob and Quil. The four of us ran around for a while before Sam caught the trail of the red headed vampire.

_Don't let her leave La Push _said Sam before he let a howl escape his lips. Jacob and I followed the trail as Quil tried to cut her off. Next thing we knew we had the whole pack in our heads.

_Corner her. If she's cornered she'll have nowhere to run._

_Got it, boss _said Paul as he caught the trail and followed it with Quil at his side.

_We have no time for mistakes. Quil come with me. Paul can handle himself._

With Paul running right; Quil and Sam running left; and Jake and I coming dead on we knew we had her but that still left an open way out for her. I was about to tell Jacob to go a different way until Embry and Jared joined us in wolf form. Sam quickly filled them in and before long we had her right where we wanted her. I followed Jake, never missing a scent or sound. We had her, but something didn't seem right. There was another smell…another vampire.

_Oh come on _yelled Paul as he clashed with a big vampire and both landed in the water. When they got up both Paul and the vampire were snarling at each other.

_Paul, cool it _ordered Sam. _He's one of those Cullen's_

_That Cullen is in our land _snapped Paul

_Hold it guys _said Jacob as the rest of us joined Sam at the edge of the small river _There's more._

The rest of the Cullen's then floated over to face us. One of them stepped forward and raised his hands in surrender.

"Emmett," he said causing the big vampire to turn around. Paul though wasn't having it and decided to try to nip at him. The big vampire, Emmett, though wasn't having it and decided to backhand Paul into a tree. Each of us started growling and the Cullen's got into defensive crouch positions. We growled at each other and snapped before the head Cullen came forward and raised his hands in surrender.

"Please. It was a mistake. It won't happen again, I promise."

I turned to Sam, no way was this going to slip our minds.

_I'll be right back _he said going behind a tree _all but Paul and Jared drop._

_They crossed the line _yelled Jacob.

_Jake, do what he says _I snapped dropping to my belly. The others did the same but Jacob wouldn't budge. He just stayed on his paws until Sam emerged. He saw Jacob still on his paws and grunted. When Jacob still wouldn't move he said his name. Giving a sigh, Jake finally lowered himself on to the ground and pouted.

"Sam, as I've said before I am so sorry," began the head vampire but he was soon stopped by one of the blonde vampires. He approached in a careful manner. He strides light and delegate. He appeared dangerous but there was something about him that made me want to keep a close eye on him.

"Don't apologize, Carlisle. This is no man's land. We have just as much right to be here as them."

"This is our land and you leeches crossed the line."

There was a sudden change in the mood around us. I suddenly felt calm and tranquil. One of those leeches was controlling the mood.

"We apologize. We meant no harm. We will just be on our way."

"Fine," said Sam, "but we won't forget this. We'll have to discuss this to see where we stand on the laws of the treaty."

"That's fine. My family and I will be waiting."

With that the Cullen's disappeared from sight and I suddenly felt alone. But when I looked around I wasn't. I immediately brushed it off when Sam joined us in wolf form. After we rose to our feet and discussed who would talk to the elders, we began our mindless and non actional patrol around La Push. In fact it was so boring that we were reduced to chasing rabbits just to ease our boredom.

_Man, I'm bored _groaned Paul as Embry and Quil once again started chasing a rabbit. Some of us had stretched out on the leaves to rest or to just watch the show. I think the majority of us were going stir crazy unless we found something to do. That's when I spotted some water.

_I'm going cliff diving _said Jared out of nowhere. He then got up from his little nest and began the run to the cliff. I shared a look with Paul and we got up to follow him.

_Wait for us _we called

_Us too _cried Jacob, Embry and Quil with Sam bringing up the rear. We met up in our human forms by the cliff and looked over the ledge. We were pretty high up for a normal human but we weren't exactly normal humans. Still though, I always jumped a bit lower than this and suddenly chasing rabbits didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Ladies first," said Paul gesturing to me.

"Age before beauty," I said pushing Sam forward. Next thing I knew I was no longer on the ground and free falling into the water. I heard someone else screaming behind me and recognized it as my twin. Paul and Jared had tag teamed us and pushed us off the cliff. It was a rush falling into the water and it wasn't as scary as I imagined, but I still despised Paul and Jared for pushing us off the cliff. Jacob and I resurfaced around the same time and started to suck in lung fulls of air. When we decided we had our fill of air, we turned to the other and checked each other over.

"Esta bien?" I asked

"Si. Y tu?"

"Si."

"Jade, Jacob, are you two ok," called Embry. I was about to answer back but then a thought occurred to me. I quickly placed my hand over Jake's mouth, earning a confused look from him. I placed my finger over my lips and pulled him to where we were hidden under some rocks.

"What was that all about Jade," he asked before he finally got what I was doing. It was as if he could read my mind. He then followed me back to where the rest of the pack was and we hid behind some trees. What we found though was beyond funny.

"Jade, Jacob, can you hear me," yelled Sam

"Oh shit, man, we killed the twins," cried Jared, "What are we going to tell Billy?"

"Oh I don't know. How about: Hey Billy, we pushed the twins off a cliff and killed them. Is there a problem with that," snapped Quil. Jake and I had to cover our mouths to keep from laughing out loud and blowing our cover.

"Cool it guys," snapped Sam, "We don't know for sure if we killed them."

"They're not answering us, Sam. What more proof do you need?" said Embry

"How about their bodies," asked Paul

"It's no use they wouldn't resurface for another couple of days."

"So what now," asked Quil

"We tell Billy," said Sam turning to phase but was stopped by a sniffle coming from a few members of the pack. When he turned, he saw a tear fall from the eyes of our pack mates.

"I never got to say goodbye," said Paul wiping a tear from his face

" and I was just getting use to having my friends back," said Quil. The sight of them was just making our hearts break. So, we decided to reveal ourselves to them before it got too far.

"Well this is all very touching," smiled Jacob as he emerged from the trees with me by his side.

"But could you guys say that into a camera next time," I said. Everyone literally jumped out of their skins at the sounds of our voices. Paul even went as far as to jump in a nearby tree. My twin and I laughed before high fiving each other.

"Don't do that," screeched Paul

"You nearly gave us a heart attack," snapped Embry

"Well next time don't push us off a cliff," stated Jacob as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well you could have told us not to."

"You wouldn't have listened anyway."

"That's enough," said Sam, "We're sorry, guys. Are we cool?"  
>"We're cool," we said.<p>

"But we really should be heading back to Emily's place. She'll have supper ready soon," I said as it dawned on me that none of us had even eaten lunch today. As if on cue our stomachs began to growl causing us to laugh.

"Let's go," said Sam as we shifted on the spot and began our run to the house. True to my word, Emily had some fried chicken waiting on us. As soon as the smell hit our nostrils we shifted and quickly ran inside.

"Hey guys," said Emily giving us a smile, "You're just in time too. The mashed potatoes are done."

As usual she made enough to feed a whole army and as usual we are everything. I honestly didn't know how she managed to cook for us and at the same time have something for herself. I offered several times to cook so she wouldn't have to but she insisted that she do it and that she didn't mind. I've never seen her complain about it, even when she didn't feel good. I was in the middle of helping her clean the dishes when the phone started ringing. Sam and the others were either playing video games or on the computer.

"I got it," said Sam when Emily started drying her hands to answer it. He kissed her lips before putting the receiver to his ear.

"Sam, here," he said. After listening to the person on the other line talk really, really fast. I heard Sam say things like ok, well this should be good, tell her to calm down and we'll be there in a minute. He hung up the phone before giving us each a look. His eyes resting on mine for a while.

"We have to get to the Clearwater's. Now," he said.

"Why," asked Quil never taking his eyes off the video game

"Seth finally phased?"

"Yea," said Sam, "and so did Leah."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys! No I didn't walk off the face of the Earth, but I do have a reasonable explanation. Not only did I give up fanfiction for lent but I have also been preparing for my graduation in May. Giving up fanfiction was my own personal choice and if you don't agree with it that's perfectly fine, but I ask that you guys respect my beliefs and understand why I did it. To those that have graduated or are graduating, you know how I feel but to those that don't it can be a bit stressful at times. I have not forgotten about you guys and I promise to post more to Ser Seguro very soon. In the mean , please except this chapter as a thank you for bearing with me.

Ole Miss Chick

"And so did Leah."

We immediately dropped everything we were doing and turned to face Sam with our mouth opened. Another girl in the pack was something we didn't expect to happen for a while. Quil was the first to recover from the shock.

"Seriously?" he asked

"Yes," answered Sam before turning to me, "I don't care how many others are there but I NEED you there to help Leah. You know more than any of us what she's going through."

As much as I hated to admit it he was right. Up until now I was the only girl in the pack and I dealt with it every day. I had no one to help me with the changes and, like Sam, I was alone. Unlike Leah, though, my ex wasn't in the pack and I didn't have his and his girlfriend's relationship thrown in my face. Poor Leah, this was going to be hell for her.

"I don't care who goes and who stays so long as I have Jade to help me with Leah," said Sam. In the end, it was decided that Paul would stay behind while the rest of us went off to the Clearwater's. When we phased though, we got the biggest shock of all.

_What the hell is going on here _screamed Leah

_Crap! Crap! Crap! There's a grey wolf in front of me _shrieked Seth _and I keep hearing voices in my head. Oh my god I'm going crazy._

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

_Leah and Seth calm down _said Sam

_Who's that?_

_Sam Uley. Now I need you both to listen to me._

_Why should we? _Snapped Leah _I'm done with you. Imaginary or not._

_Leah do what he says. _I said _we can help explain what's going on but please just listen to him and I promise you everything will work out in the end._

_Jade Black?_

_Yes, now listen you and Seth need to walk outside and when you see a black, brown, dark grey and russet wolf stop._

_Are you crazy? _Said Seth _why would we go near a bunch of wolves?_

_Trust me._

They seemed reluctant to follow but after a while they did what we said and before long we were face to face with a light grey wolf and a sandy wolf. Upon seeing us, I saw Seth and Leah both tense up and even start to growl but then Sam stepped up and towered over them. At Sam's display of dominance they dropped down in submission.

_Easy guys _he said _it's just me_

_Sam?_

_Yes Lee. It's me._

Upon catching the gaze of Sam, Leah began to growl and snap at him. For a moment there I thought there was going to be a brawl. Until Sam rose up and howled; putting us all on our stomachs in surrender.

_THAT'S ENOUGH! We're not here to fight and I'm not here to explain anything other than why Seth and Leah are wolves. Is that clear?_

We nodded before rising to our feet. Seth and Leah though remained on the ground. After some coaxing they finally looked into the gaze of their alpha and rose to their feet as well. Leah though was the first to speak.

_What's happening to us? _Asked Leah in a shaky voice.

_Leah this will be hard for you to understand but I think you and Seth need to hear it from Sam._

_Can't you do it?_

_Unfortunately, no, I have orders to only help you through being a girl in a pack full of boys. Believe me it's no cake walk but it sure does beat not knowing where your brother is._

_Will you be able to help me whenever I need it?_

_Even if it's 1 in the morning._

_Thanks Jade _she said.

_Are we ready to begin _asked Sam looking at Seth and Leah for any signs of not being ready to hear our legends again. Seth shared a look with his sister before nodding.

_We're ready._

So we explained everything to him and Leah. From how it all began with Sam to the rest of us joining later on. We explained about imprinting and Jared, Sam and Jacob were, so far, the only ones who have imprinted. That answered Leah's questions about Sam leaving her for her cousin, Emily. We even through in why we turned in the first place. This of course caused some hype from the newbie's.

_So we're here because vampires exist _asked Seth

_Yep _answered Jacob

_And there's a coven of vampires who live in Forks and one of them is in love with Jake's imprint _said Leah

_Yeppers _I said

_Well I guess those legends aren't silly stories anymore _joked Seth

_They are very much true my friend _said Quil. At that moment Jared and Paul decided to grace us with their presence.

_Billy and Old Quil are at Sue's explaining what happened and also asking her to join the counsel. I see our new members are doing just fine _said Jared _Welcome brother and sister._

Leah and Seth nodded at him.

_Ok now for the tricky part. Teaching them to change back _I said. _Leah I have some clothes you can borrow._

_Do we have to change in front of them _asked Leah gesturing to the boys. I shook my head.

_No, but if you do be sure to have your back facing them._

She nodded before turning her attention to Sam, who was giving a lesson on shifting.

_Just clear your mind and think happy thoughts. Nothing negative should be in your mind._

The two concentrated for a moment, and our minds were soon filled with images of Harry playing football with Seth and Sam with Leah at the beach. Sam, of course, groaned at this memory sending Leah into a frenzy.

_Our life was good and you ruined it _she snapped. Thankfully, Seth had phased back so he didn't have to stress about his sister's rants. Jacob, Embry and Jared chose this moment to phase back as well leaving me, Paul and Quil to listen to the fight.

_I imprinted, Leah. It wasn't my fault._

_You could have undone it._

_No I couldn't have._

_You broke my heart, Samuel Uley. At least let me keep the memories._

Sam growled at her before realizing that he had done enough and nodded before shifting back to his human form. That left me, Quil and Paul with Leah.

_I got her _I told them _Go._

They did as I said without question and left me with Leah. I was thankful for this because this meant that I could get to the root of her problems and try to help her with it. However I knew that having Sam as the alpha of a pack she never wanted to join would be tough to swallow. Still though she needed to find happiness before it ate away at her.

_I'm a genetic dead end aren't I _she asked

_We both are. At least until we stop phasing but even then I'm not real sure._

_How could this have happened? My life was going great until Sam broke up with me, my father died and now I'm a werewolf. What else could possibly go wrong?_

I shook my head. Had I been this emotional when I phased?

_I don't know, Leah, but you aren't alone. I was the first female to phase and I was alone. Yes, my dad is still alive and yes, I don't have an ex boyfriend who left me for my cousin but I know what it's like to be a genetic dead end. You're not alone in that department._

She smiled.

_Yea I guess you're right about that. Thanks Jade. I'm ready to try phasing again._

_Ok, like Sam said happy thoughts. Nothing negative, just positive thoughts._

My mind was suddenly filled with memories of the past. Memories of Christmas time and how Leah and Seth saved up their allowances to buy Harry and Sue a gift. Just seeing their smiling faces put tears in my eyes. It worked though, because soon a sobbing Leah was in front of me, naked as a jay bird. I phased as well and handed her some shorts and a shirt I had stored in some bushes. When both of us were dressed, Sam and Jacob joined us.

"Seth is already at home," said Sam.

"How's he doing," asked Leah drying her tears. She always hated it when people saw her cry.

"He's resting and you should too. You've both had a tiring and emotional day," said Jacob. Leah nodded in agreement.

"I'll take her," I said, "The Clearwater's isn't too far from here."

I led Leah towards her house as the rest of the pack headed to their houses or to Emily's. The walk was taking longer on foot, so we just decided to phase.

_Wanna race?_

_Trying to take your mind off things?_

_Yea._

_Sounds good to me. _

_Cool._

We picked up our speed in a matter of seconds and before we knew it we were at the Clearwater's. We shifted and changed before walking into the house to see Dad talking with Sue.

"Leah," gasped Sue as she went to hug her daughter. Leah hugged her back and kissed her mother's cheek.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," she said before nodding to me and my dad. We wanted until she was in her room before speaking.

"How'd it go," asked Dad

"It was exhausting but we managed."

"So she didn't take it very well," asked Sue.

"She wasn't too fond of the fact that we can read each other's minds and that she gets to see Sam every day."

"Poor Leah."

Dad wrapped Sue in a hug and I patted her shoulder. When Sue looked up at me, she had tears going down her face. I handed her a tissue before meeting her gaze.

"It's going to be hell for both Leah and Seth. Leah more so than Seth."

"Why?"

"She has to deal with Sam, Emily and changes going on with her body. Since we share a mind, they will be emotionally drained for the first month. Leah's emotions will be sky rocketing, so try and be as sensitive as you can."

"Can't she just avoid Sam and Emily? Can't she not phase?"

"She can't. Sam is the alpha and Emily is his imprint. Avoiding them would be impossible. It's hard for new pack members to not phase. As she gets older she may find the will to stop but it will be tough."

"I was afraid of that."

I answered a few more of Sue's questions before dismissing myself to go home. Giving my dad a kiss on the cheek and a promise to have Jake call, I ran out to the woods and phased. Unfortunately, though, I wasn't alone.

_Jade, this isn't your shift _said Jared

_I know but I felt like running on four legs instead of two._

_How's Leah and Seth? _Said Paul

_They're tired. Thank God, Sam let's us have a day off after we phase._

_Yea I know._

_Well got to go guys. I'll see you at Sam and Emily's place._

_Bye Jade _said Jared

_See ya, Jade _said Paul.

_Bye guys._

I phased back and out on some clothes, then made my way into the house. The smell of spaghetti filled my nostrals when I opened the door and I realized just how hungry I was.

"Hey, glad you're home," said Jacob. He was currently at the stove stirring the sauce and as usual he had his shirt off. (A/N: cue the sighs)

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yea and I was hungry."

"I'm not complaining."

We fixed our plates, sat down at the table and began eating our meal. Jacob was quite throughout the meal, which consisted of six helpings, so I decided to ask him about while we were washing dishes.

"You were kind of quite at dinner. What's up?" I asked

"Bella and the bloodsucker left," he stated with a grim look.


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean they left?" I asked

"Exactly as I said: they left," replied Jake drying a plate.

"They want to be here for the meeting. The mind reader didn't want her involved and followed her to Florida."

"The hell?"

"What if he changes her while they're there? They can't come back without us attacking them for breaking the treaty."

I shrugged.

"It gives us the chance of killing the Cullens."

"and Bella."

Of course, how could I forget. My brother imprinted on her. Having Cullen change her would be just as worse as someone imprinting on another's girlfriend (not imprint). Without a second thought I wrapped him in my arms around my brother and hugged him. On instinct he hugged me back and buried his face in my hair. I felt something wet hit my head and I knew that he was crying. Imprinting really had an indescribable impact on all the wolves that became victims to it. Always wanting to be near them and being anything for them. With Jacob and Bella, though, it was impossible to be near her and it was also impossible to be anything but a friend to her.

"Everything's going to be ok," I said rubbing my brother's back.

"How do you know? She could be a vampire right now and we wouldn't know until she got back. Then what, Jade? Kill her? You and I both know that I can't do that," he sobbed. I wiped a tear from his face.

"I don't know. What I do know is that she will soon find out that the bloodsucker isn't her soul mate and she'll right back to you like she always does."

"If it were only that simple."

"It's not, but even if she doesn't, she will always need you like you need her. It might not be a lover, but maybe a brother, a friend or a protector. Rather she or that vampire like it or not you're a part of her life."

"Thanks Jade. You always know what to say and when to say it. When did you develop that talent?"

I laughed and kissed Jacob's head.

"Since my brother imprinted and I became a part of a pack."

He laughed before hugging me tighter and then getting up to finish up the rest of the dishes.

*The Next Morning*

"Jade, we need to pick up Quil as soon as we leave," called Jacob from the bathroom. I was in the kitchen making breakfast while he was taking a shower.

"Ok," I called before looking at my phone, "We also need to pick up Embry."

"Sam send that to you," he asked walking out of the bathroom towel drying his hair.

"Yea. Apparently Ms. Call is at the shop and thinks Embry is at school. Poor woman is hoping that her son will mind her for once."

Jacob took a seat at the table as I set a plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes and fruit in front of him. I joined him moments later.

"I still feel that he should just tell her. It would be easier on everyone if he did."

"You know why we can't."

"She doesn't have to know, I know. Still though. Dad at the Clearwater's?"

I nodded.

"Sue's taking it well considering all she's been through."

"Yea."

We finished breakfast in record time and were in the Rabbit heading to get Quil and Embry. When we got to Quil's house, Old Quil was in his usual chair reading the newspaper. The old man looked up from his reading when we pulled up and waved at us before calling out over his shoulder. We waved back and before long Quil came out of the house running. Before long we were on our way to get Embry and after an hour of waiting for him to get ready and rough housing for a bit, we were on our way to Sam's place. When we got there, though, we were met by a very hyper Paul….or rather attacked by him.

"What's your problem, Paul?" I asked as he tackled me to the ground.

"There's a rabbit in the yard," he smile. I glanced over to Sam who was laughing.

"Is he being for real or is there a joke behind this?" asked Jacob.

"Maybe it's a code," guessed Quil.

"Nope," said Sam, "There's an actual rabbit in the yard."

"So?" asked Embry, "That's not exactly news to anyone. I'm sure there's a bunch more in the woods too."

"Sam won't let me chase it," said Paul from his spot above me. The looks on our faces were a mix of curiosity and amusement.

"Why," asked Quil. Apparently no one else dared to ask but him.

"The possibility of someone seeing him in wolf form," answered Sam.

"I wasn't going to phase. What's the fun in chasing something in wolf form if you're going to win anyway? Besides I wouldn't phase unless we were in the woods and you know that."

"Let him chase it, Sam," I said, "He's squashing me."

"Alright, Paul. Have at it," laughed Sam as Paul leaped up and started to chase the rabbit around the yard. Sam helped me to my feet before the rest of us headed into the house to eat.

"Where's Paul," asked Emily upon seeing everyone entering the house but Paul.

"Outside chasing the rabbit," answered Jared, "He shouldn't be long."

"He better not catch it. If he does I'll skin him. Jade open the back door for him, please."

Abandoning my plate, I did what I was told and watched Paul chase around the rabbit for a bit. I laughed as the rabbit ran between Paul's legs making Paul roll forward and land on his butt. Not wanting Paul to see me I went back inside. When I got there, though, I saw Jacob and the others rationing out my plate with theirs. Should have known this would happen, but I wasn't about to let my plate go. So without any warning I sat down in Jake's lap and began munching on a piece of ham.

"Can I help you," asked Jacob

"Well can I at least eat?"

"Nope, you steal my plate I steal yours. Besides we ate at the house."

"Your point?"

I laughed before getting up and grabbing a muffin that had just cooled from Emily, before taking a seat next to Emily at the bar.

"So when's Bella coming home," asked Sam

"Billy knows more than us," I said, "He said Charlie would call when she got back but who knows when that'll be."

"I'm going out for a run," said Jacob pushing his plate aside and storming out of the house. I wasn't complaining. It was my plate anyway.

"Can you please tell Paul to come inside? His food is getting cold," said Emily. Jake nodded before disappearing. Heavy footsteps made their way to the door before we knew it and soon Paul was inside and attacking eating his food.

"You guys are pigs," I said grabbing another muffin and scarfing it down.

"We're pigs," asked Embry, "I wouldn't be talking Miss Congeniality."

"How much do you weigh Embryo?"

He gave me a look and then proceeded to flip me off. The rest of the morning was spent deciding on who was stationed where and who was paired up with who. Unfortunately, Jared and I wouldn't be out there today. We would be training Leah and Seth.

_Attack using strategy _I said as Leah and Seth attempted yet again to bring down Jared. Normally two against one would seem like an unfair advantage, but in this case it wasn't. Jared was literally kicking their ass.

_Come on pups. Is that all you got? I can go all day _gloated Jared as Leah went in to attack but was knocked off by Jared. Seth followed soon after, but like his sister, he was down before he even got up. I think Jared had like six Red Bulls today. He seemed a bit more hyper today.

_Calm down Jared _I said.

_She's right _came the voice of Sam as a black wolf made itself known _They're not as experienced as the rest of us._

_Again _said Leah when she had caught her breath.

_Maybe we should wait for a while. Your cut hasn't healed completely yet._

Leah glanced at the cut on her arm that was beginning to heal. It had been deeper before but now it just looked like a paper cut.

_No, I'm good let's go _she said as she went for Jared. She was getting better but she wasn't a pro either. No one was. I decided to take a break from instructing and sat down next to Seth and Sam. Sam would call out a few moves and she would get them almost immediately. Soon she would be out there with the rest of us.

_Where's Jacob _asked Seth.

_He's at the beach. He said something about needing to think and then he shifted._ Said Paul somewhere out in the woods.

_Anything after that? _I asked

_No._

We continued the training until Sam decided to call it quits. Leah and Seth went home after much persuasion from Sam and Jared went to Emily's to check up on her. Sam was always very protective of her even when he was busy with other things. I was just about to join Jared when Sam stopped me.

_Someone's shifting _he said. Sure enough we were soon joined by Jacob.

_Jade, I need you at First Beach _he said before shifting again into his human form.

_Nice to see you too Jake _joked Quil. I glanced over at Sam. Would he allow me to go?

_He needs you, Jade. Quil and Jared can take over your shifts._

I gave a nod to Sam before running into the woods at full speed. I honestly didn't know why Jacob needed me, but whatever it was I was sure it was important. As I got closer to First Beach I shortened my strides to a walk. I kept on wondering what it was that Jacob needed me for. Surely he didn't kill anyone or knocked someone up? I got closer to the beach and waited till I got to a certain spot to phase. Stepping out from the trees, I began looking for Jacob. When I found him, he was sitting on a log facing the ocean. That was his and Bella's log. Hesitantly I made my way near him and rested my hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand on top of mine.

"Jade," he said looking up at me

"Yes."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Promise me that no matter what happens that you'll never leave Billy."

"What? Why?"

"If Bella returns a vampire and we have to fight the Cullens…if I die I want you to not leave Dad…cause if I do then you'll be all he has left."

"Jake?"

"Promise me Jade."

"I promise, but Jake what happens if she returns and she's still human?"

"Then I'll promise you this," he said as I took a seat next to him and he put his hand in mine, "I promise that if she comes back still human…I will tell her that I imprinted on her."


	17. Chapter 17

*two days later*

_So why the hell are we out here running patrol at 2 in the morning _complained a tired Seth

_You get use to it kid_ I said running along beside him and Leah.

Embry and Paul had picked up on a fresh trail going through La Push but that was thirty minutes ago. Like always, they reported it to Sam and he called everyone out to make the kill. We had her up until Canada but then we lost her somewhere in Vancover. Which, made us all pissed.

_How is it that when we think we're one step ahead of her we're actually several steps behind her_, said Paul

_We'll get her _said Sam _in the mean time spread out. You know what to do if you find her._

_Hey boss, _came the quirky voice of Seth _I've got a scent going east._

I sniffed the air sure enough there it was headed east.

_Follow the scent guys. If you find the bloodsucker howl for backup, that includes you Seth _order Sam

_Ah man._

We started going in different directions. Each of us sniffing the air and following a scent that we had found. The scents were becoming stronger by the minute as we realized that we were getting closer.

_Steady now. We want the element of surprise remember _breathed Sam. I longed to sink my teeth into a vampire. To rip it to shreds. Closer and closer. In out. Adrenaline rushing through my veins. Almost there.

With one leap I would have it in my clutches. I felt like a kid at Christmas, ready to ride the shiny new bike I had gotten.

_Get ready guys._

I was in the clearing. Leech, right in front of me, but the scent it was familiar in a way. The vamps back was to me so I could not see a face, but the scent was enough to make me stop.

_What are you waiting for sis _came Jacobs voice _Attack dammit!_

I wanted to that was the ting. Every instinct in me was telling me to attack, but for some reason something was telling me not to.

_Stop! _Shouted Sam. I felt everyone's confusion as they stopped in their tracks. Some in mid pounce and some who had just spotted a vampire.

_What the fuck is it Sam _asked an irritated Jacob. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he had come to help me. For back up as he would say.

_Cullens _was all he said. The hairs on my back stood up at the mention of the name. I could not hold back the growl as the vampire stood in front of me turned around. The mood controller let a snarl escape his lips, but then stopped

_Don't attack. Come to where I am. Now!_

With one last growl we turned and ran to where our alpha stood.

_I want you behind me _said Jacob _that way if anything happens you'll be safe._

_Hell no I'm getting some action. I aint standing back unless I'm injured._

_I can arrange that_

_Enough! No one is standing back however if things get blood thirsty then I agree with Jake, Jade _said Sam

_Just cause I'm a female don't mean I can't fight_

_Jade in all honesty I'm serious. If anything happens to Jacob or me you're next in line._

I'll admit he did have a point, but now was not the time. Right now we had to be where Sam was in case something was to happen. When we got there though we were shocked to see Sam in his human form talking to the leader of the Cullen coven. At the sound of our approach Sam turned and gave us a signal to remain calm but we still remained tense throughout the conversation.

"_Our main concern is Bella, just like she's your concern as well_," said the vampire, "_We're willing to compromise_."

The others happened to show up at the exact moment and they too tensed.

_Easy guys_ said Jacob

_You crazy? Sam could be killed, then what happens? We all die and leave La Push unprotected? _Snapped Paul

_Sam knows what he's doing _I said _so shut up and be ready if they attack I at least want us to be prepared._

"_We're willing to take the east and west border if not more_." said Sam.

If I knew Sam, and I think I did, then I knew that he would never let his guard down, he was testing the coven that much I knew.

_Jared, Embry make sure there are no surprise attacks waiting on us._

_You got it Jake._

"_That will be fine. However, we'll keep the ground even thank you."_

The old but young vampire turned to his coven and they talked in low whispers. The vampire we had met in the clearing looked at us with guarded eyes, like he was testing the mood around us. I was busy watching the vampire and figuring out motives that I didn't even notice Sam approach us.

"_We search the west and east borders. Split up into teams of three. Paul and Quil are with me. Jared and Leah are with Jacob. Any questions?"_

We looked at him for a moment.

_Is he seriously asking that question _said Embry

_I got this_ said Paul. In one step he walked over to Sam and nudged his side, letting a whine escape his lips.

"_Oops sorry guys," _he said finally getting it. He quickly shed his clothes and shifted.

_Much better _said Paul

_Ok. Now are there any questions?_

_Yea why do I get stuck with Jacob and Jared?_ asked Leah. Everyone rolled their eyes at her comment. Just get over it for heaven's sake.

_Just get over it Leah _complained Jacob. She growled at him before mumbling something about men being babies.

_Ok is that all? No? Good. Spread out and howl if you get something. Also be careful the Cullen's are out here to and we don't want any more trouble._

Our eyes turned to Leah, who just snapped at all of us.

_I'm gonna kill myself a leech either way so fuck ya'll. _she said

_Enough. Leah, you and I are gonna have a talk. _Said Sam

After one final talk about who was paired with who, we all spread out and started sniffing. We searched for 3 hours until finally Sam decided to let us go home.

_Jacob, Jade and Quil be ready tonight at 10. You three got the night shift. I'm I clear?_

_Crystal clear boss_ said Quil

_Alright Leah, Seth and Paul can go on home. Jared and Embry stay here with me._

We began the run back to La Push which again consisted of the musical styling's of Jared and the wolverines. Truthfully I could have cared less, all I wanted to do was sleep. Thanks to Embry and Paul we didn't get much sleep and we needed all the sleep we could get. Jacob and I rarely got any sleep anymore and when we did it was…odd. It was like when one couldn't sleep neither could the other. Last night was one of those nights except it was a night where we kept waking up around the clock and I could tell that it wasn't going to end. When Jacob and I got home we were wiped and hungry. But not the hungry that makes you feel faint, more like the hungry that makes you crave a certain something. Luckily when we got home dad has some milk and cookies waiting on us. The ultimate craving stopper and sleep inducer. It usually helped but with this new life it might not last long. Just as we were about to hit the sack daddy dearest decided to roll on in.

"Charlie called," he said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"And," asked an anxious Jacob. There goes a few hours of sleep.

"Bella's coming home," he said pulling some pizza from the fridge. Jacob and I froze in our spots.

"When?" I asked

"Today."

"What time," asked Jacob

"He didn't say. She called him and just said that she was coming home."

Almost like a flash of lightning my twin ran to the phone and started dialing Charlie's home phone number. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 5:58.

"Son it's 5:58. He's probably asleep," said dad

"He doesn't care. He just wants to see Bella," I said rinsing my glass and kissing my father's cheek." "I'm going to bed."

"Good you need some sleep. Now if only I could pull Jacob away from the phone."

I laughed before hugging his neck and retreating to my room. I swear I think I got like 5 minutes of sleep before I heard the howl of the mighty alpha. I turned to look at my clock and was surprised to find that it said 1:30. I had slept for most of the day and no one bothered to wake me. Without a second thought I ran into the kitchen, thankful that dad had made me a grilled cheese sandwich and stuffed its contents in my mouth. Shedding my clothes and tying them to my ankle. I didn't even notice that Jacob hadn't shifted until I heard everyone's but his in my head.

_"Where the hell is Jacob!" Snapped Sam as I caught up with Jared_

"_At house. You want me to go get him?"_

_"Why the hell is he there did I not my howl clear?"_

_"He's trying to get a hold of Bella."_

I let my thoughts travel to the conversation that i had over heard on my way out the door. There was a series of groans from everyone at my memory that was until Sam let another howl fill the air to get us to shut up.

"_That's enough! We all know how powerful imprinting is. Obviously Bella is blinded by the bloodsucker. So it's Jacob's job to claim his imprint and hopefully have her as his wife. Meanwhile it's our job to SHUT THE FUCK UP AND PROTECT THE PEOPLE OF LA PUSH!_

Originally we would reply back with a simple "yea yea." But this command had power behind it so much that it sent us all to our bellies; our ears covered by our paws. This was a big deal considering how we were running.

_Come on guys on your feet! Besides I have important information. I talked to the head bloodsucker, and he said that him and his…er "family" chased the red head all the way to Alaska. She'll be back that much we're sure of it's just the matter off when?_

We arrived at the clearing at that moment. Just the site of Sam sitting on a bolder sent shivers down my spine. You could tell he was the alpha but when compared to Jacob it was a different story. Really the only way you could tell who was alpha was when we were running. In which case Sam was in front with Jacob and I at his flanks.

" _We can take her down easy." Said Jared_

"_Yea we don't need those damned parasites." Chimed Quil_

"_Which is why their looking for her on their land and us on ours."_

"_We don't want another run in like last time."_

Our eyes instantly went to Paul who growled

"_I would have had her if it that over grown leech hadn't had leaped out!" he snapped_

"_Never the less we must be on our toes. That means double the shift and double the walk. Which is why you're needed at La Push._

_Aw come on Sam he whined_

_You're still young. Which is why you're needed at La Push._

_Please Sam. Let me go on patrol and help take down a vampire. I NEED to be a part of the action._

_No and that's final. When the situation allows it then you can be of help, but you are NEEDED at La Push._

Sitting on his hunches and his ears pinned back he agreed to stay in La Push. Muttering something about people always thinking he was too young to do anything.

_Jade?_

My eyes met Sam's.

_You, Leah, and Paul will take as much land as you can in the morning while the rest of us rest wake at night. Get the message to Jacob when you can and yes, he is also on your team._

"_Why do I have to walk with the twins and Paul? _Asked an irritated Leah. Apparently she was woken up by Sam's howl too. There was nothing worse than a pissed off Leah. Fine she wants to be pissy I'll show her pissy.

_You know what I've had it with your pissed off attitude all the time!_

_You stay out of this Black this doesn't concern you!_

_Actually it does. Look I get it your father is gone, Sam imprinted on your cousin, and now you're a part of his pack. News flash so are we and it kinda sucks having your thoughts constantly in our heads._

_Don't you dare bring my father into this! You have no right to do that! Just because you and your brother were suppose to be to be alphas doesn't mean that you have the right to bring personal matters into this!_

_You do that every day, Leah! You constantly bring up Embry's father, Jacobs imprinting ,and what about your obsession about Sam. Let it go. We can't help who we imprint on. It's just happens; ther;s nothing that can change that._

Next thing I knew I was on the ground with Leah's teeth inches from my throat. On instinct I fought back and soon she was the one pinned down. Sam and Jared worked on getting me off Leah while Seth and Paul worked to calm down Leah. When we had finally calmed down Sam spoke.

_To answer Leah's question yes you do. To Jade, that was totally uncalled for and don't you smirk Leah what you did was uncalled for too. You two are so far the only females in the pack. Which means yall have something in common. So get over this stupid chick drama and work together dammit!_

_Did he seriously just say chick drama? Asked Leah_

_He did I groaned. _Sam rolled his eyes

_Just get the message to Jacob please_

I nodded before running back to the house. These pack meetings sucked ass and I was dead tired. I finally made it home as soon as my bare feet touched the inside of the small house I was hit by a series of emotions. For one thing Jacob was still talking to Charlie. This made me wonder how long he's been doing this, but I finally decided that I didn't care. I grabbed me some Doritos and a coke, sat down on the sofa and watched some tv. However my thoughts had other ideas. Such the blond vampire in the clearing this morning. Why hadn't I attacked the vampire? Why did I not growl at him but the mention of his coven? Why did he snarl but then stop? I had my theories in order but to get the answers I wanted I had to see him minus the pack and minus the coven. My thoughts were soon interrupted by dad rolling in.

"_Hey pup. How was patrol,"_ he asked patting my leg

"_Exhausting ," I said, "How long has Jake been on the phone?"_

"_Every 5 minutes since 6."_

"_It sucks being around imprinted people."_

"_On the contrary being around imprinted people is amazing. Just the love and devotion radiating off of them is nothing I can explain. It's…it's magical. Like a blind man finally able to see…"_

Jacob walked in just at the right moment.

"_Hey Jake. Anything new," asked dad. _Apparently Jakes entrance hadn't interrupted him too bad.

"_The leech and Bella are back." _He said grabbing a handful of Doritos and stuffing it in his mouth.

"_Well that's good. How did she sound?"_

"_Normal, but I'll know for sure when I see her tomorrow."_

"_Tommorow," I asked, "But we have patrol in the morning."_

"_I've got something more important to worry about than patrol."_

"_Sam is going to be pissed."_

"_Sam can get over it."_

I rolled my eyes before eating a chip and taking a sip of my coke.

"_You better keep your promise."_


	18. Chapter 18

"_You wanna do what," _I asked totally irritated

"_Jade please. I know I'm supposed to be a part of patrol this morning but I've really got to do this," _said Jacob

We were sitting on my bed in our pajamas, eating pancakes and drinking orange juice.

"_Jacob I've been making up excuses for the past two weeks. Sam has been letting it slide but I don't know how much longer it will last."_

"_Please? I promise I'll tell her, just… give me one more day."_

I groaned to myself and instinctively took a sip of my juice; contemplating my answer to my brother. If I said yes then I was stuck with two bad tempered people, but if I said no then I would most likely be ruining my brother's chance at love.

"_Fine but you better come back with Bella as a girlfriend."_

Jacob smiled, hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"_Love you sis."_

"_Love you too."_

Sam's howl filled the air and we both felt a growl in our throats. Rising to our feet, we cleared the bed of all the plates and cups, then got dressed. That was until Jacob walked in on me as I pulled on some sweat pants.

"_Which shirt," _he asked holding up a grey and black shirt.

"_The black one," _I said, _"Why does it matter? It's not like she hasn't seen you without a shirt before."_

"_Because." _He said slipping on the shirt, _"I don't want her to be uncomfortable."_

I snorted,_ "Her or you?"_

"_A little bit of both. Plus I'm gonna be at her school."_

I paused. What the hell was he planning? More importantly who did it involve?

"_What are you planning?"_

But by then it was too late. Jacob had ran out the door before I could finish. I was left, yet again, alone. With a simple roll of my eyes I ran out of the small house, grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet on my way out and phased.

_He's skipping yet again_ I thought realizing that I was not alone.

_Can I at least go get him and drag his ass out here_ said Quil. We were all starting to get irritated with Jake's daily absence but at the same time it was understandable. In fact we would rather have him not hear than have him on patrols totally love sick. However with our pack it was either you're here or suffer major Sam scolding.

_Leah call Seth and tell him he's taking Jacob's place and no one's kicking anyone's ass. I'll talk to him _said Sam_. In the mean time patrols remain normal. That means no switching teams._

Some groaned and…no…no, all groaned. Remember the phrase you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family? Well the pack is kind of like our family. We have no choice on who joins but if someone transforms they are automatically a new member of the family. Rather we want them or not.

_Can we please trade Paul I don't want to be around him _said Leah. Paul, go figure, was beyond pissed.

_Shut up Leah. At least I'm the one they put up with. Everyone actually looks for ways to lose you _he snapped.

Sam growled at them while the rest of us stood back to watch. Knowing both Paul and Leah, a fight would break out and no one wanted to be a part of it. We all had the scars and bite marks to prove it too.

_Paul. Leah. Chill out. Now is not the time and no one is trading. You all have got to learn to live with each other and tolerate each other. So suck it up and grow some backbone, because we got to see each other every day. We also got to hear each other every day and honestly I don't want to have to explain to parents or lovers how their how their wolf got hurt or was killed._

We nodded our heads in agreement. It was a major lose for everyone when a brother (or sister) died on the job. We never had to experience a loss, thank goodness, but we couldn't fathom the idea. As I've said we're a family. We experience everything that everyone in the pack goes through including Set more so than the rest of us, but it was still as though we all lost a father. Needless to say as annoying as they might be, the pack was our family and we love each other.

_Jade have you got everything set?_ Asked Sam as one by one everyone departed except me, Paul and Leah. Seth would be here soon…maybe sooner than I thought.

_What's going on guys _came his usual quirky voice.

_You're on patrol squirt. Jacob bailed on us again. _Said Paul

_Sweet. However I'm sorry about the no show and please don't call me squirt._

_Whatever squirt._

Seth rolled his eyes mentally and came to a complete stop in front of me and Sam. I shared a glance with Sam before speaking.

_I got it from here Sam._

_You sure?_

_Absolutely._

_Good luck kid._

Sam then left the clearing and I was left alone with two aggressive people and one optimistic person. Oh joy.

_So what's the plan Jade_ _asked Seth._ Anymore giddy and I think we would explode with happiness.

_Everyone has a mark they are to patrol. Leah you get the east, Paul the south and Seth the west. I'll take the north. We go on until lunch then Sam and his team will take over._

_Think we'll catch the vampire today? _Asked Seth

_I hope so. I'm getting tired of the daily patrol _said Leah growling. Paul and I rolled our eyes at her comment

_What?_

_Leah, even after we catch and kill the red head we still have to go on patrol._

_You're kidding_

_I'm afraid she's not Leah _said Paul coming to stand beside me. _Rather we like it or not this wolf thing is permanent. At least until we find the will to stop. There's always going to be vampires who are going to try and find their way into La Push and we got to be the ones to stop them. Granted we may get some days off after this but we'll never stop. It's why we exist._

Leah and Seth looked at us in confusion. That's when we remembered that they hadn't been to the bon fire yet and hadn't heard the legends from a different perceptive.

_You'll understand at the bon fire _I soothed _in the mean time don't worry about it just worry about the here and now. Let's move out._

We split up to our sections and began to run the perimeters. Double checking each other's boundaries and at the same time keeping an eye on ours. After several hours of non-stop patrolling Jared finally showed up. _Sam said to come in for lunch. Emily made fried chicken _he said. My stomach began to growl and I could hear every ones thoughts on what Jared had said.

_Yum fried chicken _said Seth already running to Sam and Emily's' place.

_Yay! Love you Emily _cheered Paul following close behind Seth

_I'm starved _said Leah. She was half way to the house. Jared laughed at the fact that I was the only one in the woods and still hadn't had made an effort to move.

_I'm coming. I'm coming just go on ahead and phase. I'll be there shortly _I said. Thankfully they listened to me and phased the moment they got close to Emily's and Sam's. Finally, I could think and not have any side comments. Instead of a quick run I decided to make it a slow trot. That way I could think on my own time and at the same time not miss lunch. I let my thoughts wonder to yesterday morning. The blond vampire had a curtain aura about him, but I just couldn't, for the life of me, place why it held memory to me. Where have I seen that before? It was as if he held love for someone, someone who wasn't a vampire. No. No that was silly. The only person I've seen him with was that short pixie vampire and they looked very much in love. So why did that hurt me so much? Why did my hear skip a beat when I thought of him? I had to see him again, to figure out why I felt this way to a vampire. I finally stopped my trot and phased. I put on a sports bra and sweat pants before walking out of the woods and jogging to the house. It was then that I caught the scent of everyone in the pack and Bella. Hmm maybe Jake kept his word. As I got closer to the pack I slowed my strides to a walk and soon I was next to Quil who was jabbering on about Jake's obsessive monologue. I shared a look with Jacob for a moment, and almost instantly knew that he didn't tell her. As Leah ran off into the woods after getting pissy with Bella, I ran into the house to get some chicken, all the while seething mad. However I couldn't just phase on the spot. I had control over my emotions and this was something little to get worked up about. I was on my 15th chicken leg when Embry showed up with Sam and Quil.

"_Hey Jade what's happening,"_ said Quil grabbed a soda from the fridge. I held up my chicken leg and he nodded.

"_Did you save any for us," _joked Embry but I wasn't paying attention. I could feel the heat rising in me and I was putting all my focus on not phasing.

"_Jade are you ok," _asked Sam. Everyone else happened to show up then and I was shaking. I heard someone whisper _oh shit _before I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I began to struggle but they just held on tighter until we got outside. That's when the arms set me down, and a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders. As a reflex I spun around and my fist came in contact with some ones face. I didn't see who it was though. All I saw was red.

"_Jade let the change come. Don't worry about control just change,"_ came a voice in the distance. I followed its orders and phased on the spot. I could finally run. I ran into the woods , not even bothering to look to see if anyone was following me.

"_If you're here to talk some sense into me forget about it _snapped Leah. Dang I forgot she was here.

_I'm not here to do Sam's dirty work princess. I'm here to get away from the pack._

_Had enough of being leader and having everyone agree with you?_

_What's your damage Leah?_

_Right now you're my damage_

We both made it to the clearing at that moment; both of us growling at each other and ready to defend. We began to circle each other, testing the air around us.

_I know for a fact that I'm not the only problem._

_What the hell do you know?_

_I know that your boyfriend left you for your cousin, your father died of a heart attack and now you got to put up with both your ex and your cousin, because you're a part of his pack. Face it Leah your miserable and you want everyone else to be just as miserable as you._

_Can we please phase?_

_Why?_

_Cause I don't want the others to walk in on what we are about to discuss._

I nodded my head and before long Leah and I were face to face with each other. We then walked down to the lake and sat down on some boulders.

"_You got part of it right," _began Leah tossing a rock into the water, _"The other part is knowing that I can never find true love. I thought I had it with Sam, but apparently I was wrong. Hell we were going to get married when I finished high school, but instead I have be a maid of honor at his wedding. When I first transformed I figured that I had gone crazy. I was hearing all these voices and when one sounded like Sam and I lost it. I'm a part of his pack, got to hear his voice everyday and there's nothing I can do about it. I will be stuck like this until I can find the will to stop. Another reason why I'm such a bitch is knowing that my life will never be normal."_

"_What the hell do you mean by normal?" _I asked looking at her like she had just turned into a tree.

"_I mean that I'll never have the normal family dream."_

My look turned into utter confusion.

"_In addition to not being able to marry my "true love" I won't be able to have kids too. I was suppose to have my period the week before my transformation. When it didn't come I thought I was pregnant. I even bought like ten pregnancy test to confirm but they all came back negative. I had made an appointment with the doctor the day of my transformation. My mom found the test in the trashcan and was confronting me about it." _She paused for a moment to take a shaky breath, _"Seth got mad at me for keeping this from him. We were always close so it really shook him up a bit. When he found out though he was so mad at Sam for knocking me up that I thought he was shaking. I also didn't really care too much to ask. I was too busy arguing with mom. What really set me off though was her telling me that that dad _was probably pissed off at me.

I hate you. I'm not a little girl anymore I screamed. Next thing I knew I heard ripping sounds and was face to face with a sandy wolf who sounded like Seth. When I looked over I saw my mom leaning against the wall clutching her chest. She went to the phone to call Sam. I got mad and was shouting profanity at her but they came out as growls. I didn't know what to think. All I heard was my mom's plead for Sam to come over. Seth's panicked remarks and my growls. It wasn't until I heard other voices that I knew my life would change forever."

She paused for another shaky breath and to wipe some tears from her face. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as well but I fought to keep them back. I always thought that Leah and I were total opposites but now I found myself second guessing. Turns out we had more in common than I thought.

"_When you explained everything to me I was scared. I couldn't believe what was happening. Life would never be the same and that scared me. I wanted to die."_

"_I know the feeling," _I said wiping my eyes, _"when I fist phased I didn't know what to think either. However I didn't have anyone to tell me what was happening…I mean Sam helped a little but the rest I had to figure out on my own. To be honest I thought I was the only one; the only female of the pack. When you phased with Seth it was a little unexpected. Sam always thought that my phasing was because of Jake and I being twins but he second guessed himself when you and Seth phased. We finally decided that it was all just anonymous and to let it go. No doubt we will have more surprises along the way…"_

I was interrupted by several howling sounds. I shared a laugh with Leah before we shifted.

_We're right here Sam chill out _I thought

_Well we couldn't hear your thoughts. We were just making sure you two were all right _he said

_We? _Asked Leah

_Sorry I was supposed to check on you and couldn't hear your thoughts. I got worried _said Embry

_It's ok Embry. We'll be back shortly_

_K _said both Embry and Sam before they shifted back to their human forms. Leaving us alone once again.

"_We should be getting back," _suggested Leah

"_Yea you're probably right," _I said, _"Race ya."_

"_You're on Black."_

We started running to Sam and Emily's. It was close but the only people who had a prayer at out running her was Jake and I.

_Hey Jade I'm curious when you phased you seemed pissed. What happened?_

I was trying to forget about that actually. Thinking about it now seemed kind of silly to be upset about that, but I could still feel the hurt.

_Whoa, who pissed on you?_

_My brother_

We stopped in our tracks.

_What'd he do?_

_He made a promise to me. He was suppose to tell Bella he imprinted on her but he didn't. should have know though he promised that months ago._

_Need any help kicking his ass?_

_I think I got it. It's kind of personal._

_Ok that's cool._

_What about you? What got you so pissed?_

_Sam and Emily. You can only take so much imprint._

_Yea I know the feeling but why'd you snap at Bella?_

_Nearest target._

Made sense. Would have been better to talk it through but hey who am I to judge. Before long we were back at the house. Big shocker Jake wasn't there again he was hanging out with Bella.

"_He's planning on telling her, Jade," _smiled Quil. I smiled in return.

Finally the silver lining I was waiting on.


	19. Chapter 19

"Did Sam give you a hard time," I asked Jacob once we were finally home, "I mean he didn't come down on you too hard did he?"

I pulled some raw steaks from the fridge and set them on the grill. As usual Jacob came home at 7. Dad was at the Clearwater's helping Sue with her kids and I was once again stuck cooking. Don't get me wrong Emily can cook, but I needed something to do and we didn't eat dinner.

"He just asked where I've been and if I accomplished anything. When I told him no he shook his head and told me to never let it happen again," he said fixing the salad, "Why?"

"Because I'm about to give you the hardest time of your life."

He looked up to meet my pissed off look and quickly ran out the door. I ran out soon after that and instantly tackled him to the ground. We twisted and turned before I finally had his hands above his head.

"You promised Jacob," I snapped, "You promised that you would tell Bella that you imprinted."

"I couldn't Jade. It wasn't the right time."

"You have had plenty of moments Jacob Black. What the hell is stopping you?"

"Her happiness."

I paused for a moment before rolling off my twin and sitting down on the ground. When I was off of him he sat up and placed his head in his hands.

"Her happiness?"

"Jade, I don't know why I'm competing with Edward. He's everything a girl could ever want. She loves him. I love her. Hell I would kill myself and then bring myself back to life in order to make her happy."

"Jacob, she may love Edward but you're her soul mate. That's something not even Cullen can describe."

"The sad thing is he can. He can read minds. He knows that I imprinted and will do anything to make sure that Bella doesn't find out."

I let out a growl at his words. That leach was going down even if I had to do it myself.

"However I gave her a little hint today. I told her about imprinting."

"And that was a hint how?"

"I told her everything about imprinting."

"Everything except that you imprinted."

"She asked but I lied. We were kind of in an uncomfortable position and just throwing it out there wouldn't help out much."

"Well hopefully the next time you see Bella you'll tell her," I said standing up and walking back into the house. I was in the process of flipping the steaks when the thought of my possible imprinting came up. More than anything I was trying to figure if I could imprint on a vampire. I was careful to not think about it in front of the pack but thinking about it even now scared me. Jacob walked in and began making the mashed potatoes.

"What you thinking about Lil Mama," he asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Just imprinting."

Well I didn't want him to know that I might have imprinted on a vampire. Besides it's not like I lied to him or anything. I sort of told him the truth.

"What about it?"

"Everything." I said placing the steaks on a plate. When he was sure the potatoes were done he took it to the table and we began fixing our plates.

"Anyway I could be of service?" he asked handing me my salad. I had so many questions I didn't know what to ask first. I also didn't want to ask anything without giving myself away. So I took a chance.

"How do you know if you imprinted?"

He took a bit of his steak and paused as if comprehending my question. At first I thought I had caught him at a bad time but then I saw a hint of amusement in his features. When he finally swallowed he spoke.

"Well when you look into that person's eyes it's as if nothing else matters. It's just you and that person. Like gravity isn't holding you on Earth, she…er…he is. Imagine love at first sight but more powerful."

"Does it happen like only when you look at that person?"

"With eye contact? Yes. But if you look at her or his face without meeting the eyes then nothing happens. Why, do you think you imprinted?"

His question almost shocked me, but I composed myself in time and gave him an answer.

"No. I was just curious."

He shrugged, took a sip of water, then proceeded to eat. I cautiously took a bite of my salad. This was probably the most I've talked to Jacob in a while and I was not about to ruin it. I was going to ask him about Bella but he beat me to the punching asking me a question.

"How's the pack been holding up? Leah and Seth finally get the hang of being a werewolf?"

"The pack is fine. We've been patrolling a lot lately so it's been tiring. Leah is getting a little more controlled I think and Seth, I swear, is a mini you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you out."

"Hey you have an excuse. Besides someone needs to keep her away from those leeches."

He nodded before letting a yawn escape his lips. Yawns, being the contagious fuckers they are, soon came from my mouth.

"I don't know why you're tired I'm the one out running patrol here."

"But when I do they stick with me until night. That's when I got to stay awake so I won't fall asleep on Bella."

"Well go on to bed. I'll get the dishes done and then I'll head to bed when finished."

"No way. Like you said I haven't run patrols, I'll do the dishes and you can head to bed."

"Don't you have to see Bella tomorrow?"

"No she's spending time with the parasites tomorrow. So I'm gonna try to make it up to everyone."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Can I at least help?"

"Sure."

We had the dishes done in record timing and before long we were ready for bed. I was just in the middle of brushing my teeth when I heard sobs coming from the other room. Realizing who it was I rinsed my mouth out and made my way into the room. As I suspected, Jacob had his face buried in the pillow, his body shaking with sobs. I casually placed a gentle hand to his back and began rubbing small circles in an effort to soothe him. He turned his head to the side away from me.

"You ok," I asked. He sniffed and turned back to me with a tear running down his cheek

"She asked me, Jade." He said as I brushed the tear away, "She asked me if I had imprinted and I told her no. I told her that she would know if I had."

"What?"

"I was trying to see if she had noticed anything but I was wrong."

"Jake, honey, why didn't you just tell her? Now she thinks you didn't imprint."

"I know. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't even tell the love of my life that I love her. Now she's probably going to marry that damn leech and I can't do anything about it."

"Don't worry you have plenty of time."

"No, I don't Jade. I have until next month to tell her and that's not going to be enough time."

I paused for a moment. Did he just say a month? I honestly didn't know what to say about that. Part of me wanted to yell and scream, but another part of me just wanted to comfort my brother and tell him that it was going to be alright.

"Everything is going to turn out right, sweetie. You'll see. She'll come around and we won't have to worry about those damn parasites."

I hope he didn't notice my pained expression when I said "parasites."

"How can it when she has until graduation to realize that I imprinted on her."

Instead of commenting I wrapped my arms around him and held him as he cried. That's how we feel asleep that night; him crying about love and me wondering about love.

***The Next Morning***

"Daddy are you sure you don't need one of us to drop you off at Sues'," I asked placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"I'm sure. Old Quil is heading that way anyway and you two need to be on patrol anyway." he said. Just then the door burst open to reveal Old Quil. I gave him a smile trying to hide my worry. Ever since phasing Leah and Seth have been very unpredictable and it worried me having them over there. Sure Jake and I were unpredictable after our first phasing but we hadn't been as quick tempered.

"Don't worry Jade. Your father will be fine," he said placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head.

"We'll probably be back around midnight," said dad putting his plate in the sink and wheeling himself out the door, "Don't wait up. You and Jacob could use the sleep."

"Be careful."

"Always."

Old Quil must have known that I was worried because next thing I know I'm in a hug.

"Don't worry Jade. He'll be fine. Besides Seth and Leah are getting better."

"I know, but even the best of us screw up sometimes."

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens to him."

"Thanks Old Quil."

I gave him a hug before moving to the sink to take care of the dishes. Old Quil was about to leave when he suddenly stopped at the door way and turned to me.

"When you and Jacob leave to go to Sam's can you pick up my grandson please? I let him sleep late cause I thought he could use the extra ZZZ's."

"Sure thing."

With that he was gone and I got back to the dishes. When the dishes were put away I got into the shower to get ready for the day and then went to go wake up my still sleeping brother.

"Jacob time to wake up," I said smoothing back his hair

"I don't wanna," he groaned

"Come on we got to pick up Quil and we've got patrol."

"Can't I just call in sick?"

"Won't work bud. We can't get sick remember?"

"Broke my leg?"

"Heal faster than normal."

"Day with Bella?"

"She's got the day planned with the leech and…"

"Damn it! So I can't get out of this can i?"

"Nope. Now come on. I left you some hot water, breakfast is on the table and I did your chores as well as mine."

He groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"I made your favorite." I said playfully bending down so he could hear me better. He pulled the covers from his face to look at me.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with coffee?"

"Yep."

He then got up out of bed and got into the shower. Coming out minutes later in cut off shorts and a shirt, he quickly scarfed down his breakfast and before long we were on our way to Quil's.

"I still can't believe Old Quil let him sleep in like that." Said Jacob

"Well, he did. Truthfully I can't believe it either."

"I wonder why."

I shrugged my shoulders before putting the car in park and opening the door.

"I guess we'll find out."

I followed Jacob to the door and walked right on in. Something we did a lot of these days to our pack brothers and sister.

"I'm surprised the smell of food didn't wake him," I said glancing at the plate of waffles on the kitchen table. "He usually comes running at the smell."

"He must be dead tired then." Said Jacob, "I'll go wake him up."

Before I could blink he was up the stairs and on his way to Quil's room. I then took a look at the coffee and decided to pour him a hot cup instead of letting him drink it cold. In the midst of pouring the cup of coffee I heard a thud from upstairs followed by a "What the fuck dude" and then some more banging. I laughed to myself before grabbing a bucket, filling it with ice water and going up the stairs. As I predicted Jacob and Quil were in the middle of a wrestling match. I shook my head and threw the bucket of ice water at them.

"What the hell!" they screamed letting go of the other to look at me. I went over grabbed them both by the ears and hauled them down stairs to the kitchen.

"What was that for Jade," squeaked Quil wrapping his arms around his body. Are bodies ran at 108 degrees but that still doesn't mean that we can't feel cold.

"Because we got to get to Sam and Emily's soon and we can't with you two having a smack down." I said grabbing some towels, "Now dry off, hurry up, and change. It won't be long until Sam starts wondering where we are."

"Come on dude. I think I still have some clothes of yours upstairs in my room," groaned Quil as the two ran up the stairs to change. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
